Hermione and the Dreams
by jle1993
Summary: The final battle is over, but Hermione isn't happy. She's lost someone important to her, but will a series of dream help? FlHr FemSlash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters, they belong to Her Majesty J K Rowling**

**Chapter One-The first dream**

_Hermione was running down a corridor, running as fast as she could. Never fast enough though, only ever glimpsing a flash of golden hair as it disappeared around the next corner. But who did the hair belong to, who was it Hermione was chasing? She did not know, she only knew that it was important she found out. _

"_Wait!" she yelled, hoping the mysterious person would heed her plea, "Please stop!"_

_As she rounded the corner, she drew a sigh of relief; the person had stopped running, so Hermione was able to get a clear view of the person from behind. The blonde hair was long and straight, falling partway down a slender and undeniably feminine back. The figure seemed familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen it before._

"_Who are you? Please answer me!" begged Hermione, she had to find out, she couldn't take not knowing._

"_You were always zee inquisitive one 'ermione," came a distinctively french voice, one Hermione recognized immediately, one she would never be able to forget. _

"_Fleur?" asked Hermione in shock._

"_Zat is right, are you surprised mon amour?"_

_Hermione froze, it was impossible, "How can you be here Fleur? You died with Bill at the final battle last night!"_

"_Tell me 'ermione, did zey find my body?"_

"_N…no, they found Bill's body and your necklace, the one I…"_

_Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, so Fleur did it for her._

"_Zee one you gave me, zee one I never took off. Zee one zat no-one knew you gave me, but everyone knew I 'ad and always wore."_

"_Yes," whispered Hermione, her voice shaking. Fleur drew close, so close Hermione could feel Fleur's hot breath on her ear._

"_What if I 'ad lost zee necklace while fighting, what if I 'ad zen become captured? What if my keepers 'ad fled and I was left trapped?"_

"_I…I don't know Fleur."_

"_If everyone zinks I am dead, no-one will look for me, will zey mon chérie?"_

"_No Fleur…"_

"_I will tell you a secret 'ermione, I am not dead."_

"_Where are you?" Hermione asked._

"_I am…"_

Hermione never heard the rest of Fleur's sentence, for at that moment she woke up. Bitter disappointment swept through her, missing the sensation of Fleur's breath on her ear, the feeling of completeness and contentment that appeared whenever Fleur was around. The way Hermione would forget all her troubles and problems just by seeing Fleur's dazzling smile.

But Fleur wasn't there to smile anymore, and all of Hermione's sorrows took the chance to pounce and devour all of Hermione's emotional resolve, leaving her a weeping mess on her bed.

Hermione knew that to anyone looking she would appear unjustified in her sobbing. All her official friends had made it through the war unscathed, the only loss they had had was Bill, and that was because he had been drawn to the dark side by Voldermort's promise to rid Bill of his wolfish traits.

The light army had managed to keep losses to a minimum; mainly due to some of the spells Hermione had invented herself in a bid to keep her loved ones safe. Now though, Hermione realised it hadn't been enough, Fleur was gone and so Hermione wept.

It wouldn't have so bad if Fleur had only stayed as Bill fiancée, if she had stayed as phlegm, but she hadn't. She hadn't married Bill; she had broken off the engagement to everyone's shock and dismay barring Hermione. Inside Hermione had silently cheered, her respect and love for the Weasleys being the only thing that stopped her cheering out loud.

Hermione had fancied Fleur since her forth year, but had hidden her attraction with a charade of loathing and severe dislike coupled with a mask of jealousy. Hermione denied liking girls, even to herself. She was studious Hermione Jane Granger, she got straight O's, when she put her mind to it she could appear beautiful, she was as close to perfect as she could humanly get. Hermione the perfectionist was defiantly straight, the fact that when Hermione was kissing Viktor she wished it were Fleur meant nothing. The fact Hermione wanted so badly to hold Fleur and kiss her, just to taste those lips that Hermione was certain were soft and delicious, did not make her a lesbian or even a bisexual. The desire Hermione had to see Fleur gaze at her lovingly and whisper sweet nothings in her ear was the result of too much stress. Hermione was certain she was straight.

In her fifth year, Hermione did her best to forget Fleur, to forget the desire that threatened to overwhelm all her logic and sense for a single kiss. Instead she threw herself into her OWL's revision and her work, she focused on helping Harry and Ron through the year. She ignored the yearning she had to owl Fleur and confess all her hidden feelings, because according to Hermione's nice sensible brain, her feelings couldn't exist. After all, Hermione was straight.

In her sixth year Hermione joined in when Ginny and Mrs Weasley insulted Fleur, even though it her hurt inside to do it. Almost as much as she hurt inside whenever she was reminded that Bill and Fleur were now engaged. She knew her heart was breaking, but she put it down to not having anyone of her own. She re-enforced that thought with her reaction to Ron and Lavender. Hermione most defiantly was not feeling her heart shatter because of Fleur Delacour.

The announcement of Fleur and Bill's break up was like a spark of light to guide Hermione out of the closet she had locked herself in. She realised that the reason for her elatedness at the announcement was that she was totally, one hundred percent in love with Fleur Delacour. The idea made her smile; she had time to say something to Fleur now, because the Weasleys had insisted that Fleur continue to stay at the Burrow on the grounds it was too dangerous to travel. Before long however her smile had disappeared and been replaced by a frown. Fleur was straight, she had been engaged to Bill for Merlin's sake, and Hermione was sure she didn't stand a chance.

She had spent her time leading up to the Horocrux hunt locked inside the room she shared with Ginny, refusing to talk to anyone with the excuse she was researching for the trip. She skipped meals, only eating when one of her concerned friend brought up something and she cried herself to sleep at night, ignoring Ginny's pleas for her to say what was wrong.

Hermione was crying when Fleur came to see what was wrong. She had been the only one who hadn't tried to speak to Hermione, because as she saw it Hermione hated her and therefore there was no point, especially if Hermione wouldn't speak to the Weasleys. When all the Weasleys had failed to help though, and Hermione's condition worsened, Fleur didn't need asking twice to go and see if she could do something. She had hesitantly entered the room, and had been astounded to see the strong willed, brave, intelligent, beautiful Hermione sobbing bitterly into a pillow.

"Oh mon dieu!" she exclaimed, rushing over to Hermione. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gently put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"What is wrong 'emione, why are you crying?" asked Fleur concernedly. Hermione raised her head and looked up a Fleur for moment, then threw herself back into her pillow sobbing harder than before. Fleur was astonished and confused; all she had done was ask what was wrong.

"Stop crying s'il vous plait 'emione, the tears will stain your beautiful face," pleaded Fleur, and to her amazement she heard Hermione's sobs begin to slow. Hermione sat up and turned to face Fleur, a pained look contorting her features.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly, almost hesitantly. Fleur was puzzled slightly.

"I asked you to stop crying," she said in her French drawl, and the pain on Hermione's face grew.

"No, the bit after that," murmured Hermione, turning away. Realisation hit Fleur like a lighting bolt. Gently taking hold of Hermione's chin, she made Hermione look into her eyes.

"I said zat ze tears will stain your beautiful face mon chérie. Your will get all red, and zen I won't be able to see your lovely eyes because zey will be all puffy. I don't zink I could 'andle that, I love your eyes 'emione mon amour," purred Fleur softly, but Hermione still wasn't sure.

"Just my eyes?" questioned Hermione tentatively, leaving her head rested on Fleur's palm.

"Non mon amour, not just your eyes, I love everyzing about you. You are a wonderful person 'ermione, I love you," replied Fleur softly, leaning forward and kissing Hermione gently. The hand that had been supporting Hermione's head moved up and into Hermione's hair, the other hand being used to wipe away any remaining tears. Hermione relaxed instantly into the kiss, opening her mouth a little to let Fleur's tongue in. The kiss was so sweet and familiar, an undercurrent of passion lacing the lip movements.

They remained lip locked for what seemed an eternity of bliss, but was in reality only a minute or so, before Fleur slowly pulled back, her hands leaving Hermione's hair and face. Hermione moaned slightly, raising a shaking hand to her lips, her eyes closed.

"Can I assume you love me too 'ermione?" asked Fleur, her voice sounding a lot calmer than she felt. Hermione nodded.

"I love you so much Fleur, I think I have since my fourth year, when we had the TriWizard tournament."

Fleur looked a little stunned, "I zought you 'ated me zen?"

"I could never hate you, Merlin knows I tried," admitted Hermione, opening her eyes to look at Fleur, "I love you too much."

They sat in a comfortable quiet, neither speaking as they relaxed in each others presence, gazing at each other. Hermione's hand found Fleur's and held it affectionately, Hermione still amazed that the beautiful creature beside her could feel the same as she did.

"Why were you so upset earlier 'ermione?" asked Fleur suddenly, causing Hermione to smile ruefully.

"I thought you were straight and I didn't stand a chance. I mean, you're a wonderful and beautiful woman who could have any guy she wants, and I'm just plain old Hermione."

Fleur examined Hermione before replying, "I see nozing plain about you mon chérie; I see soft chestnut waves I long to run my 'ands through, I see deep chocolate eyes I could 'appily drown in, I see soft red lips zat taste divinely, and zats just your face. You are beautiful, intelligent, witty, determined and brave, je t'aime 'emione, vous êtes mon tout."

Hermione gave Fleur a confused look at the last part, so Fleur translated.

"I love you 'ermione, you are my everyzing."

"I love you too Fleur, more than anything else in this world," murmured Hermione happily leaning in for another kiss.

After that day Hermione started acting normally, albeit she spent more time around Fleur that she had before. She and Fleur had agreed not to tell anyone about them being a couple for the time being, instead they pretended to be just friends, saying that they had bonded when Fleur had gone up to speak to Hermione. Everyone believed them, because even if the Weasleys didn't trust Fleur completely they did trust Hermione.

During the final day leading up to the Horocrux hunt, Hermione and Fleur spent more time together than anywhere else, stealing kisses whenever they could. They agreed that after the final battle they would tell everyone about their love, neither of them doubting for a second that they would both make it through the war.

But now the war was over, Fleur was missing, and Hermione's heart was breaking. Since the discovery of the necklace, which she had taken possession of, Hermione hadn't left her room. She was how she had been before she knew Fleur loved her.

The dream had given her new hope though, and Hermione vowed to herself as she got out of bed, she would find Fleur no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the HP characters, J K Rowling does.**

**Thanks to Chibichoco, Reviewerskye and Quintin Grey for reviews.**

**Chapter Two-Ready to Rumble**

Hermione glanced over at the bed where Ginny was sleeping, checking that she hadn't been disturbed or woken by Hermione's earlier crying. Luckily she hadn't, which made things easier for Hermione, as she wouldn't have to explain why she was up at three in the morning. Hermione sighed in relief and picked up her wand from the bedside table. Concentrating she flicked the wand and watched a backpack appear on the bed. It was a fairly large backpack, waterproof and durable. Hermione smiled in spite of herself, her conjuring charms had improved.

She remembered the first thing she had conjured, a blanket. She hadn't tried any conjuring before, and she had only attempted it because she was in the middle of nowhere in a tent, and it was extremely cold. She had concentrated and whispered the charm, and to her delight a blanket appeared. Her happiness at managing to conjure the blanket soon vanished when she saw the condition of it though. It was very thin, it was plain, it had small holes in places and the edges were frayed. Hermione had sighed in slight disappointment, and then whispered a warming charm on the blanket and gone back to sleep.

Hermione pulled herself out of her reminiscing and set about the task at hand, packing. Rummaging through her chest of drawers Hermione pulled out any clothes she deemed suitable. Clothes like old t-shirts and worn jeans, a few sets of robes she didn't wear because they were patchy, anything she could afford to tear or dirty. Hermione didn't know what sort things she might have to face, and she wanted to be able to move freely without worrying about damaging her best robes.

She folded the clothes and then she shrunk them to half their normal size before packing them into her backpack. After that she pulled on one of her old robe sets, then she gave Ginny one last look before picking up the bag and heading downstairs into the kitchen. Hermione had no idea how long she was going to be gone for, and she didn't what to starve. Quietly prying open the pantry she looked for any food that would last longer than a few days. She felt a little guilty for taking stuff without asking, but she figured she could repay the Weasleys when she came back with Fleur, if she came back with Fleur, if she came back at all. She wasn't going to come back unless she found and freed Fleur, and she didn't care if it took a few days or a few years. She was hoping it would only take a few days though, because Hermione knew for a fact that people can't live for more than three days without water, and Fleur had already been missing for at least one.

As she rummaged through the pantry Hermione pulled out a wedge of cheese, and after considering the fact that Stilton is merely mouldy cheese, and this was un-mouldy at the moment, she decided that it would last a fairly long time and so cheese was the first food to go in her bag. After that came a largish pack of rice, which Hermione knew she'd be able to cook if she used magic. Then she pulled out a small loaf of bread, she knew it wouldn't last for long in her bag, but she took it anyway. Last into the bag were three tins of beans, long lasting and tasty as long as you don't eat them all the time.

After packing the food Hermione conjured a small crystal goblet and then cast an unbreakable charm onto it, so she would have something to drink out of later. She packed the goblet into the bag, and then sighed heavily. Once she was gone, she knew she wouldn't be able to return unless she found Fleur. Unless she found Fleur alive, if she found Fleur dead…it didn't bare thinking about.

"Hermione, what are you doing downstairs at half three in the morning?" came a voice from behind Hermione, making her jump in fright. She turned around slowly to face her questioner, and then groaned when she saw Ginny.

"I thought you were asleep!" Hermione exclaimed under her breath, though not quietly enough for Ginny not to hear.

"I was, but I woke up after hearing my best friend crying and, for some reason that I don't know, start packing a bunch of old clothes. Imagine my surprise when I follow her down and see her pilfering food out of the pantry. Care to explain Mione?" asked Ginny, though as Hermione saw it, it was more a demand for information than a question of interest. Hermione ran a hand through her bushy locks and considered the best way to reply. She could hastily come up with a lie, and risk being caught out, or she could tell the truth. If she told the truth she would properly have to explain her reasons, and then she'd have to explain her reasons.

After brief consideration Hermione went for option number two, because she loved explaining things, and right now she needed to hear the explanations herself.

"I'm leaving Ginny, I leaving to go and find Fleur," said Hermione in a calm tone that wouldn't betray the turmoil her thoughts and feelings were in.

"But why Hermione? She's dead; you know that as well as I do."

"Don't say that," whispered Hermione tensely, "We haven't found her body, and until I can look at it and see she is defiantly dead, I refuse to believe she died."

Ginny gave Hermione a curious look. She couldn't quite understand why Hermione was so set on finding Fleur's corpse. She knew of course that Fleur and Hermione were friends, but Hermione had an eerie look of determination about her, the same look she had had before the final battle. It was a look that told Ginny that Hermione was going to do what she had to if it killed her, but why did she have to find Fleur? Ginny didn't know, so she asked.

"Why are you so set on finding her body?"

"Because she might still be alive and if she is alive then I'll find her!"

"But why do you care about her so much? I know you and she were friends, but you look almost obsessed. Your eyes have this wild look, like you'll blast anything that gets in your way."

"I would Ginny, I have to find her and I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop me," replied Hermione, and as she said the words she knew she meant them. She would find Fleur and no-one would get in her way, she wouldn't let them.

"Why are you so set on finding her?" asked Ginny, set on finding the reason for Hermione's odd behaviour. Not that Hermione trying to rescue someone was unusual, but the fact she was going to do it without Harry or Ron, and by the looks of thinks, without a solid plan, was most un-Hermione-ish.

Hermione looked away from Ginny, remaining silent. She had no desire to explain her feelings yet, not until she had Fleur back by her side. She hoped Ginny would let it go, she should have known better.

"Hermione answer me, why do you want to find her so much? I could understand if you'd talked to someone and mapped out a plan, but from what I can gather you're completely unprepared. It's just not sensible, not like you normally are."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Love makes fools of us all Ginny. I love Fleur, so I have to find her, plan or no plan. If I tried talking to Ron or Harry about it they wouldn't understand, I don't have time to wait around while people try to convince me not to go."

Ginny didn't know what to say, so she did a very Weasley thing and said the first thought that popped into her head.

"You're a lesbian? What about Ron, or Viktor, or even Draco?"

Hermione sniffed in distaste at the sound of the last name, and then proceeded to reply as best she could.

"I'm not sure if I'm a lesbian or a bisexual, all I know right now is that I love Fleur. Ron is like a brother to me, Viktor is a friend, and I don't care if he's reformed or not, Draco is a snobby pig who made my life at Hogwarts a living hell."

Ginny remained quiet after that, not know what to say and not wanting to offend Hermione as it seemed she just had. Without her speaking, an uncomfortable silence settled. It lasted all of two minutes before Hermione hoisted the backpack off of the table and onto her back.

"I'm going to ask you to do me a favour Ginny. If our friendship means anything to you, then please don't tell anyone what I'm going to do. If they ask, then the most you can tell them is that I had to do something and I don't know when I'll be back. Under no circumstances do I want you or anyone else to come looking for me. Promise me," demanded Hermione.

Ginny looked at the floor mutely, not wanting to answer. In a reversal of roles, this time it was Hermione who was pushing for a reply.

"Ginny, this is important to me, I want you to promise!"

Ginny was mentally grasping at straws, trying to get out of promising.

"I can't Mione, you know Ron and Harry, and if you go missing then they'll go haring after you!"

"Which is why you can tell them that I'm doing something important, you just can't tell them what it is. This is you Ginny, if you want to keep a secret you can keep it. Now promise me Ginny, promise you won't tell them what I'm doing or why I'm gone," ordered Hermione, staring straight into Ginny's eyes, a pleading look inside. After a few minutes under Hermione's gaze Ginny relented.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone anything, I promise."

Hermione smiled widely and drew Ginny into a hug. Ginny savoured the moment, as she wasn't sure when she would see her best friend again. Ginny took in the feel of Hermione's body as they hugged; Ginny took in the scent of Hermione's hair and how well she could feel Hermione's breathing pattern from the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Thank Gin, you're the best friend I have, and I trust you'll keep your word. I've got to go now, before we wake up anyone. Bye Ginny," said Hermione softly, exiting the Burrow and Apparating to the sight of the final battle, leaving Ginny alone in the kitchen.

Ginny watched as Hermione disappeared from sight, and sighed heavily.

"Oh Hermione, if only you knew how I feel about you, you'd forget about Fleur," Ginny whispered into the silence, "I know you would."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, Miss Rowling does.**

**Thanks to reviewerskye, chibichoco and LitaDelacour for reviews on the second chapter.**

**Chapter Three-Many Memories **

Hermione stumbled forwards as she appeared at the site of the final battle, a large field that was still stained with the blood of people wounded and killed only a day ago. Twisted and contorted dead Death Eaters littered the ground, the occasional corpse of a Potter's Army soldier dotted about here and there. The sight made Hermione shiver as she remembered the fight she and others had fought.

The sky was blackened, only lighted by sudden lighting flashes, rain pounded down to soak everyone on the field below and bitter wind blew with fury. It was as though Mother Nature herself was showing her anger at the war raging as one with the storm. Hermione was busy dodging multiple curses and hexes sent flying her way, while shooting off two spells of her own design.

"Evanescence, Avlida!" she screamed, both her spells hitting a different target. The first spell made its victim fade away, leaving only a pile of clothes; the second caused its mark to drop down dead instantly. Hermione didn't have time to see who she'd hit.

Hermione raced around the battle field, searching frantically for Fleur, all the time having to dodge more traditional killing curses sent her way while firing back her own.

"Fleur! Fleur where are you?" called out Hermione futilely, her voice drowned out in the storm.

As she ran she felt a weariness start to develop, but she still refused to slow. She was compelled by a burning fear to find Fleur, to see she was safe. She rushed from end to end of the field, killing any Death Eaters who got in the way, but still she could not find Fleur. Hermione slowly began to lose hope, unable to see her blond haired love anywhere. The only blonde she could see was Lucius Malfoy. An intense hatred flared up in Hermione, how dare he be alive while Fleur was missing?

"KROSSAS!" roared Hermione, absolutely seething with rage. The curse made almost instant impact and Lucius's body seemed to shatter, spraying the people around him with blood and bone fragments. Hermione grinned grimly; she had always hated the scumbag and now he was gone. The only thing marring her most un-Hermione-ish delight, was the fact she still couldn't see Fleur anywhere.

Suddenly the entire field was covered in a blinding green light and a monstrous scream filled the air, part way between the scream of an adolescent boy, a grown man and the hiss of a dying snake. As the sound faded so did the light, and when the light was gone Hermione could see the remaining Death Eaters clutching at their left arms in agony and falling to the ground as the Reaper came to take them to hell.

An eerie silence overtook the field, everyone still alive in Potter's Army holding their breath in anticipation of another trick, another wave of attack. It didn't come, instead Hermione and the rest of the Army heard Harry's triumphant shouting, intensified by the Sonorous charm.

"We've done it! Voldermort's dead, the war is over!" he cried, and as soon as the words left his mouth a massive cheer went up through the crowd, people hugging each other, couples finding each other, everyone happy. Everyone except Hermione.

For at the very moment of Harry's shout Hermione had spotted something. She had spotted Fleur's necklace, without Fleur. As joyous pandemonium ensued, Hermione crossed the field and gently lifted the necklace off of the blood soaked ground, wiping off the dirt and blood that had found its way onto the white scolecite gem that was the centre piece of the necklace. Fleur had never taken off the necklace before, and if it was lying on the ground without any sign of the chain being broken…

Hermione felt tears rolling down her face, sure that her discovery meant Fleur was dead. Sinking to her knees, Hermione let loose a heart wrenching scream that silenced the people around her. People stared at her in surprise and puzzlement. They had just won the war, so why was she screaming? Harry and Ron came running over to her, extremely concerned for their friend's well being, but they couldn't stop her screaming for a full five minutes. When she had stopped she refused to make a sound at all.

Hermione dragged her mind from the memory, taking hope in the fact she was now sure Fleur was alive and running her fingers over the scolecite necklace, which she had worn since she found it. The scolecite tugged at Hermione's mind, pulling her mentally back to the day she had given Fleur the necklace.

"Don't go 'ermione, please don't. I 'ave the worst feeling about it," pleaded Fleur, holding onto Hermione by the arms and gazing into her eyes. Hermione averted her eyes away, looking to the floor. They were in a wooded part of the Burrow's garden, surrounded by privacy charms, and Fleur was all but begging Hermione for the fifth time on the same thing.

"I have to Fleur, the boys need me, you know they do," replied Hermione quietly, not wanting Fleur to get anymore upset than she already was.

"I need you too mon chérie," countered Fleur with tears in her eyes, "I would not be able to take it if somezing 'appened to you."

Fleur dropped Hermione's arms and turned away, so as not to let Hermione see that her tears were starting to actually fall. It was too late though, and Hermione softly grabbed Fleur's hand and spun her around so they were face to face. Dropping Fleur's hand, Hermione then gently took hold of Fleur's delicate face, and then used her thumbs to brush away the salty drops.

"Fleur, I want you to listen to me, please," said Hermione, waiting for Fleur to nod in acknowledgment before she continued.

"I promise you nothing will happen to me, and do you know how I can promise something like that? I love you Fleur, and I refuse to let anything take me away from you. I will fight whatever gets thrown at me during the Horocrux hunt, and I'll win, because my love for you makes me strong. I would swim the deepest ocean; climb the tallest mountain, cross the largest desert…"

"And I would leave you because you'd never be 'ome, I want you 'ere by my side mon amour," cut in Fleur. Hermione smiled a little.

"I will be Fleur, but I have to go with Ron and Harry for now. After we've destroyed all the Horocruxes the final battle will start. After that we can both come back to the Burrow and tell everyone about us. After that I promise I'll stay so close you'll get sick of me."

"Zat could never 'appen, I love you too much," said Fleur with a sad sigh, "I 'ave nightmares you know, I dream you go on zis 'unt and I never see you again."

At the mention of dreams Hermione smiled widely, "I have something to help with that. I've been meaning to give it to you but there's never been the right time."

Fleur looked as Hermione with a curious look, and Hermione's grin brightened. She rummaged around in one of her pockets and produced a purple velvet box, too large to be a ring box but small enough that Fleur could tell it was jewellery. Hermione gave Fleur the box and told her to open it. When she did she gasped in surprise and amazement.

In the box was a pure silver chain, and hanging from it was a dazzling white gemstone that Fleur had never seen before. The necklace was absolutely beautiful, and Fleur flung her arms around Hermione in an enthusiastic hug, all previous discussions forgotten.

"Oh 'ermione, it is wonderful, I love it! Will you help me put it on?"

Hermione gleefully obliged, carefully lifting the necklace and undoing the clasp. She then draped it around Fleur's slender neck and did it back up.

"You see the gem hanging from it? That's scolecite, it is said to form a connection between lovers and to strengthen the bond of love. It also enhances the dream state whilst purifying it, so your nightmares should go."

"You are so zoughtful and wonderful, I do love you so," exclaimed Fleur, making Hermione blush.

"As long as you wear it, I'll always be with you," she replied with a smile, sealing the promise with a tender kiss.

Once again Hermione dragged herself back to the present and out of her memory, tears trickling down her face. She remembered her own words and she despised them, because now Fleur wasn't wearing the necklace, and Hermione wasn't with her. Fate was cruel by twisting Hermione's meanings; Fleur had gone while leaving behind her necklace and robes, and it was as though she had faded away.

Faded away, the words struck a chord in Hermione's mind. Fade away, with can be translated into the French 'evanescence'. Evanescence, a word which was also a spell created and cast by Hermione during the final battle.

Hermione gasped in horror, thinking of how she had found the necklace. She had found it next to Bill who was dead. It was probable he had been fighting Fleur at the time of his death. Hermione though back to before then, while she was fighting.

Hermione remembered she was busy dodging multiple curses and hexes sent flying her way, while shooting off two spells of her own design.

"Evanescence, Avlida!" she had screamed, both her spells hitting a different target. The first spell made its victim fade away, leaving only a pile of clothes; the second caused its mark to drop down dead instantly.

One faded away and one died, Fleur and Bill. Hermione suddenly realised the cruel irony that had been of her own making. It was her fault Fleur was gone.

Hermione fainted.

Ginny woke from a fitful sleep and slowly sat up in bed stretching. She looked at the clock and saw it was seven thirty in the morning, still fairly early. Ginny sniffed the air to smell the scent of breakfast which signalled Molly Weasley was up and cooking, and decided that she might as well get up. She knew today was going to be difficult, but she also knew it would be easier to get it over and done with.

Getting out of bed she lazily ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Damn Hermione, damn her for being so beautiful and smart, damn her for being so in love with Fleur and so desperate to find her. Damn Hermione for making Ginny help by getting everyone to stay put and not follow Hermione. Then Ginny damned herself for being so totally in love with the brunette that she had agreed to help at all.

She went downstairs to see Mrs Weasley whisking something in a bowl of what Ginny assumed was pancake batter.

"Morning Ginny dear, did you sleep well?" asked Mrs Weasley, completely clueless to what had happened during the early hours of the morning.

"Fine thanks mum."

Mrs Weasley gave a cheerful smile, "I take it Hermione's still in bed?"

Ginny looked at her feet, "Err no, actually she left the house at about half three this morning," she muttered.

Mrs Weasley dropped the bowl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns everything but my imagination**

**Thanks to reviewerskye, chibichoco, LitaDelacour and madridcc for reviews, and to reviewerskye and chibichco for wishing me a happy birthday yesterday.**

**Chapter Four**

_Hermione found herself in familiar surroundings, instantly recognizing the corridors and numerous corners from her last dream. When she realized where she was Hermione began running down the hallway to find Fleur. _

_Hermione was feeling incredible guilty, as she was positive it was her fault Fleur was here and not home, because it was her spell that had hit Fleur. It had been an accident in the heat of the battle, but to find out it was her fault her love was gone was a major blow to Hermione's conscience, and to her heart._

_Hermione ran and ran, searching for her golden haired lover, but to no avail. For no matter how hard she looked Hermione just couldn't find her._

"_Fleur! Fleur where are you?" called Hermione as she raced through corridor after corridor, "I know you're here, please answer me! Please Fleur!"_

_Hermione keep on charging about looking for Fleur, shouting out every now and again, pleading for an answer. She continued on for at least an hour before she started to lose hope of finding her darling. Sinking to the ground Hermione gently ran her fingers over the scolecite gem hanging from her neck and sighed._

"_Oh Fleur, where are you?" _

_The last thing she expected, after an hours fruitless searching, was an answer._

"_I am right 'ere mon chérie," came a soft voice that seemed to caress Hermione's ears with its sound. Spinning around Hermione found herself in front of Fleur, who had a small smile playing about her face. Flinging all preconceptions of restraint out off the proverbial window, Hermione flung her arms around Fleur in a tight hug, clinging to her as if holding her could bring her back from whatever void they were now stuck in. _

"_Oh Fleur, I didn't think I'd find you! I searched and searched but you were nowhere I looked! Never do that to me again, I love you and when I couldn't find you…"_

"_Sh, it is okay mon amour, I am 'ere now," said Fleur gently, rubbing Hermione's back as the brunette burst into floods of previously withheld tears. _

_Through her sobs Hermione remembered why she thought Fleur was stuck where she was, and so she pulled away, gazing into Fleur's eyes._

"_Fleur, do you remember being captured?"_

_Fleur eyed Hermione strangely, "No, all I remember is being 'it by a spell and waking up in 'ere. I assume I was captured as it is ze only zing I can come up wiz,"_

_As soon as Fleur finished speaking the volume of Hermione's crying went up tenfold, as she realized her suspicions had been right. Fleur make to pull Hermione into another hug, but Hermione wouldn't let her, pulling way from the comforts of Fleur's arms._

"_What is wrong 'ermione?" asked the part veela, puzzled and confused by her love's strange behaviour. Hermione struggled to chock by her sobs in order answer._

"_I think…I think it's my fault you're stuck here Fleur!" cried Hermione, salty droplets racing down her cheeks. Fleur looked shocked, and more than a little angry._

"_What do you mean mon chérie?" she question, her voice deathly quiet. Hermione cringed at Fleur's tone of voice; knowing immediately she was in deep trouble._

"_During the final battle I used three new spells; the first two were Avlida and Evanescence, but I'm not sure who they hit. I believe the Avlida curse hit Bill, killing him outright. The second one, the Evanescence hex, I think it hit you," explained Hermione shakily, "I think it made you fade away." _

_Fleur was silent and Hermione held her breath, waiting for the explosion of temper she was sure would come. She wasn't disappointed._

"_You made me fade away 'ermione! You sent me to zis 'orrible place, where all I can do is walk ze corridors! You 'exed me, and with an untested 'ex! I could 'ave died! I zought you loved me!" yelled Fleur in outrage, making Hermione recoil._

"_Actually I have tested the hex before, I just wasn't sure where the thing that faded went," said Hermione in a small voice earning a glare from Fleur._

"_Zat is supposed to make me forgive you?" she demanded, causing Hermione to step back._

"_N…no Fleur, what supposed to make you forgive me, is that I didn't realise it was you I was hexing at the time. It was the middle of the battle, I wasn't concentrating."_

"_You lack of concentration 'as left me 'ere!" screamed Fleur, eyes blazing._

"_I was really upset when I realised, I fainted which is why I'm here now!" retaliated Hermione, "I love you Fleur, you know that! It was a mistake, I didn't mean it, I swear it!"_

"_It was one 'ell of a mistake to make!" _

"_I know, and I promise I'll do everything I can to bring you back! When you do we can tell the rest of the Weasleys about us," assured Hermione. Fleur's response however, was not good._

"_Ze rest of ze Weasleys? You told someone about us? Without me?" shrieked Fleur, her voice getting louder with every word. Hermione mentally smacked herself upside the head._

"_I didn't want to Fleur, I swear I didn't! I was packing to leave and find you, and Ginny caught me, she forced me to tell her what I was doing. When I told her I was looking for you she made me tell her why. So I said I was in love you, and I am in love you! I made her promise not to tell anyone!"_

_Fleur was silent, turning away from Hermione and huffing. For Hermione, it was worse than hearing Fleur scream and shout at her, being ignored was not something Hermione was used to. Hermione reached out to put a hand on Fleur's shoulder, but her hand was simply shrugged off. Hermione took hold of on of Fleur's hands but found it pulled out of her grip almost instantly. Hermione walked round to be in front of Fleur, Fleur turned away again. Hermione felt her breathing quicken as she tried not to cry again, she had a feeling it wouldn't gain any sympathy, and she didn't want to look like a blubbering mess for no reason._

"_Merlin Fleur," she managed to whisper, "I've said I'm sorry, I'm going to do everything I can to help you back. The only other thing I can do is keep telling you I love, whether you still love me or not."_

_As soon as the last word left Hermione's mouth, whimpered out in a bid for control over her emotions, Fleur span round to face Hermione with her eyes flashing dangerously._

"_Don't be absurd 'ermione! Of course I still love you, but you can't expect me to not be angry about zis!"_

"_I can and do, you know I would never deliberately hurt you!" retorted Hermione, grabbing both of Fleur's hands and pulling her close, "I would rather die a thousand painful deaths than hurt you on purpose, and you know that. I love you, I have since I first set eyes on you and my love grows stronger with every single day."_

_Fleur remained silent, not meeting Hermione's eyes with her own. Hermione sighed and dropped Fleur's hands, running a hand of her own through her bushy mane._

"_I'll come back later then, when you've calmed down," said Hermione, putting a hand to her arm and pinching hard. The last thing she saw before she woke up, was Fleur's mournful face asking her to stay._

Mrs Weasley was gripping the kitchen worktop as though it was the only thing keeping her standing, and it probably was. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

Ginny watched with a mild interest and concern, the concern being whether or not Mrs Weasley would punish her for letting Hermione go. The way Ginny saw it, it wasn't her fault that the love her life went galloping off to save some French veela trollop. Not that Ginny would say that to anyone, for two reasons. Firstly and most importantly, she had promised that she wouldn't say where Hermione was or what Hermione was doing or why Hermione was doing it. The second reason Ginny had for her silence, is no-one knew of her obsession over Hermione, and she didn't intend to let anyone find out, at least not for the time being. Not while Hermione was drooling over Phlegm, not while there was no chance in hell Hermione would ever return Ginny's feelings.

"Did Hermione say where she was going?" asked Mrs Weasley, breaking into Ginny's reverie and pulling Ginny out of it. Ginny looked at the floor and shook her head, not looking up to notice Mrs Weasley's concerned frown.

"Did she say what she was doing?" was the next question. Ginny spoke to answer it, as she figured it'd be suspicious if she remained totally quiet.

"No mum, she wouldn't tell me. All she said was it was important," said Ginny, not exactly lying but not telling the whole truth either.

"Oh dear, if it's important then I better get Ron and Harry down here!" said Mrs Weasley, and before Ginny could stop her she had called the boys down.

"Ronald, Harry, come quickly! Something's happened!" she yelled, and almost instantly both boys were down, wands drawn ready for any trouble or attack the Burrow was threatened from.

However, after looking around and seeing no problems, they put away their wands with a puzzled look of their faces.

"What's wrong mum," asked Ron, not noticing Ginny was glaring at all three of them.

"It's Hermione Ron, she gone to do something important; she might need your help!"

"Hermione's gone!" yelled Ron, his face drained of all colour, "Come on Harry let's go find her!"

Both he and Harry made for the door, and they had almost reached it before they were stopped by Ginny's enraged screaming.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare go anywhere when Hermione doesn't want you to!"

"Huh?" was all the respond Harry and Ron could get out before Ginny's tirade continued.

"If anyone had bothered letting me finish properly you would now already. Hermione said she had something important to do, and she wanted to do it alone, meaning without you two chasing after her and getting in the way," yelled Ginny, pausing shortly to take a breath, "If you try and go after her then so help me I will hex your butts!"

Ron, Harry and Mrs Weasley stared at Ginny in shock


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling rules the HP world with an iron copyright document, so it isn't mine.**

**Thanks to Bound Dragon, reviewerskye, DeMoKa, chibichoco and Kahlan for reviews. Thanks to Kahlan for correcting my French so I can get it right in further chapters. Thanks to the people who added this story on different C2 Archives.**

**Chapter Five**

Hermione slowly sat up and rubbed her head, it was sore as she had hit it hard when she fainted to the ground. Gradually remembering her last dream, Hermione sighed in disappointment. Fleur had been mad, no not mad, absolutely seething, and she had every right to be. Hermione had been so caught up in her own thoughts and worries during the final battle, she hadn't even noticed when one of her own hexes had hit Fleur and sent her to a void. It had been avoidable; if Hermione had been paying attention to her surroundings she would never have hit Fleur. If she hadn't hit Fleur, then she and Fleur would have been able to tell everyone at the Burrow that they were a couple, and then they would have been able to spend the rest of their lives together.

Instead of that, Fleur was stuck in some void that Hermione could access through dreams, though Hermione had no idea how to get Fleur out. Though Hermione had made the Evanescence spell, she hadn't thought to make a counter-curse, and she severely doubted a simple 'Finite Incantatem' would do the trick. She had made the spell so that once the target faded they wouldn't come back, as she had intended to target the scum that had killed her parents. When she had created the spell she hadn't cared what would happen once the target faded, as long as they suffered alone forever. It was a piece of cold-heartedness she was regretting, because now the person suffering was the only person she had loved, and still did love.

Getting to her feet Hermione sighed again, she knew she had to find a way to help Fleur, but she had no idea where to start. Normally when faced with a problem she would have gone to the library, but as Hermione had made the curse she was sure there were no books that could help with it.

She could try developing a counter-spell, but that could take years and she wasn't sure how long Fleur could last in the void. Hermione didn't even know what the void was. She muttered incoherent words under her breath and began to pace, stepping over the occasional body that was lying in the way. She needed a plan, she needed help, but there was no way in hell she was going back to the Order or the Burrow. She needed to find someone who had spent time creating spells and counter-curses, but who hadn't been recruited by the Order and Potter's Army. Hermione ran a list of names through her head, mentally erasing the ones who were dead or involved in Potter's Army. After obliterating the best part of thirty names an idea struck her, a wonderfully demented, crazily fantastic, perfect idea.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Before she had been captured and imprisoned in a newly updated Azkaban, Bellatrix had been a constant thorn in the side. The spells she invented matched Hermione's for power, and Bellatrix had made counter-curses to countless hexes and charms. In the end it had taken seven different Potter's Army cadets to take her down alive. The Army had wanted her alive so they could take all the information on spells and counter-curses she had invented, though as of yet they hadn't turned up many results. Of course, they hadn't asked for Hermione's help so they didn't know about a certain trick she had up her sleeve. Hermione smirked to herself; it was time to pull the trick out. Concentrating on her destination, Hermione swiftly stepped forward and Disapparated.

Harry, Ron and Mrs Weasley stared at Ginny, completely dumbstruck. Ginny glared back at them, in a massive huff because she'd had to yell before they'd listen.

"What do you mean Hermione doesn't want us going after her?" asked Harry tentatively. The gaze Ginny gave him was withering, if looked could kill Harry would have been dead ten times over.

"I meant what I said, she wants to go alone, without you," explained Ginny snappily.

"Bloody hell Ginny, he only asked!" exclaimed Ron, earning him a blazing scowl as Ginny turned to look daggers at him.

"If he'd have listened he would have heard the first time. Under no circumstances are you or anyone else to go and try to find Hermione. She'll come back when she's good and ready, and I'll be damned if I'll let you chase after her against her wishes. I promised I'd stop you and I will, with force if needed!" avowed Ginny determinedly, causing the boys and her mother to take an instinctive step back.

Harry held his hands up in surrender, he may have faced Voldermort but Ginny was a foe he defiantly wouldn't want to meet in battle, she cast a mean bat-bogey hex.

"Sorry Gin, no offence intended. I'm positive force won't be needed, if you explain where she is and what she's doing."

"I'm not telling you anything Potter, she doesn't want you to know and I'm not defying what she asked of me!" roared Ginny in complete outrage, incensed that Harry had the nerve to even ask.

"Look Ginny, if Hermione's gone racing off to do something important then it's our job as her friends to help her," said Harry in a soothing tone, trying to placate Ginny and failing miserably.

"No it bloody well isn't!" yelled Ginny, the famous Weasley temper showing through, "As her friend it is your solemn duty to abide by her wishes on the matter!"

"Why are you so set on stopping us?" demanded Harry, and Ginny blushed scarlet as she shouted back at him.

"Because I promised her I would damn you, and I never break my promises, especially when the person I made the promise to is the person I love!"

A stunned silence settled over the Burrow as Mrs Weasley and the two boys struggled to process the new information they had been given. None of them had known that Ginny was inclined to bat for the other side so to speak, and they had most certainly not known she was in love with Hermione.

"You…you're a lesbian dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, turning dangerously pale and very close to collapsing. Ginny sniffed and looked her in the eyes.

"No I most certainly am not. I'm a bisexual."

It took most of Mrs Weasley's energy and effort to remain standing, her face a whiter shade of pale at Ginny's bold declaration. Her only daughter was a bi, the first in the family. It was a shock to put it in mild terms, a humongous bombshell was probably closer to the truth, and Mrs Weasley had to Accio a chair over and sit down.

"How long Ginny?" she quizzed, and Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Since my forth year, I briefly dated Luna before we decided we'd be better off as friends."

"You dated Loony Lovegood!" screeched Ron, his face turning Weasley red as he stared at Ginny in a mixture of disbelief and amazement, "I can't believe my sister got a girlfriend before me!"

The rest of the people in the room stared at Ron, and then everyone burst out laughing, much to Ron's confusion. He had the feeling he was the butt of the joke though, and decided he'd make everyone serious again.

"Does Hermione know how you feel?" he questioned, and Ginny immediately shut up and looked at the ground.

"No, she already loves someone else," she muttered.

"Who?"

"Fl…I mean I can't tell you," stammered Ginny, blushing and mentally slapping herself for her lack of discretion. She'd said enough of the name for Mrs Weasley to pick up on it, and sure enough, no more than two seconds after Ginny had spoken Mrs Weasley's shriek echoed through the Burrow.

"She loves Fleur?!"

Fleur walked aimlessly through the corridors, knowing that she wouldn't come to any doors. Her prison consisted of blank walls, a blank floor and a blank ceiling. Everything was colourless and plain, Fleur being the brightest and most colourful thing there. Breathing deeply, Fleur counted to ten and then exhaled slowly. Her moods went from an extreme rage to moping sorrow to plain boredom; the most exciting thing that had happened so far was when Hermione had appeared.

Hermione, just thinking of the name made Fleur's heart feel lighter and her pulse quicken. Fleur had never felt so strongly about anyone before, her dreams and thoughts were full of Hermione, and they had been since the tri-wizard tournament. It was true Fleur had been engaged to Bill, but her heart had never been in it. Bill had shown an interest in Fleur, and Fleur had known that the Weasley's were friends with Hermione. Fleur had been so desperate for Hermione's attention that when Bill had proposed she had said yes, just so Hermione would know she existed. Fleur could never have gone through with the marriage though, for Hermione had stolen her heart with a single loathing look.

Fleur hadn't had any idea Hermione liked her back; all Fleur had seen was Hermione's show of disdain and disgust. All Fleur had seen was how Hermione's personality was as wild as her hair, and after the Yule Ball, Fleur wondered if Hermione could be tamed like her hair had been. Not that Fleur would have tried, she admired Hermione's determination and strong will, they were traits that made Hermione who she was, along with her chocolate eyes that could show a thousand emotions, and her smile that warmed Fleur to the core whenever she saw it.

When Fleur had discovered that her feelings were returned in kind, she had never felt happier, except perhaps whenever she and Hermione had stolen kisses and embraces away from prying Weasley eyes. Hermione was like a drug and Fleur was completely addicted, and she had no wish to break the habit. Being near Hermione was the best thing Fleur had ever experienced, love flowing through the slightest contact or look. It was like a fire, beautiful and dangerous, and it raged out of control to the point where nothing could possibly douse it.

Sure Fleur had been upset when she found out it was Hermione's fault she was stuck, and she had been furious when she had found out that Hermione had told the Weasley girl about their relationship, but even through the anger Fleur had never once stopped loving Hermione one iota.

Now she was calm Fleur was regretting her reaction, she must have seemed awful, but she realised she could not change it. The best thing she could do was wander the hallways and plan how to show Hermione she was sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling rules the HP world with an iron copyright document, so it isn't mine.**

**Thanks to chibichoco, Rhea103, spenceandash4ever, reviewerskye, DeMoKa, Kahlan-Ju, ritax91 and LitaDelacour for reviews. I love you guys!**

**Chapter Six**

When Hermione reappeared she was standing in front of the fully refurbished Azkaban. It was an imposing building of titanium and concrete, each wall a foot thick, the doors solid and completely protected from forced entry or exit. It was a terrifying place, but Hermione quashed any fear she felt while looking at the building, she couldn't afford to let emotions affect her in any way shape or form. She was here on business, and unless things went wrong, she wouldn't be returning.

Steeling herself from nerves, Hermione swiftly walked up to the solid titanium doors and pressed the button that said 'visitors press here'. She heard a faint crackling before a voice spoke to her.

"Hello, this is the Azkaban prison reception service. Please state your name and business here."

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm here to visit Bellatrix Lestrange."

"A guard will meet you at the entrance in a moment, thank you for visiting Azkaban, the world's best prison."

Hermione stood silently, patiently waiting for her escort to arrive, going over her plan in her head. The details had to be perfect, if a single thing went wrong it wouldn't just be Bellatrix stuck in Azkaban. The plan was dangerous to attempt, there were multiple things that could go wrong, but if Hermione ever wanted to get Fleur back if was a risk she would have to take. It was a risk she was willing to take.

Hermione smiled as her escort opened the massive doors and led her inside Azkaban, smiling because she knew she'd be leaving today. She wouldn't get caught, she couldn't get caught, and everything would be okay.

"So you're THE Hermione Granger?" asked the guard that was escorting her, he sounded almost as nervous as Hermione felt. Hermione granted the guard a small grin.

"The one and only," she said brightly, lulling the dim-witted guide into a false sense of security.

"I…err…could I maybe have your autograph please?" he requested in rush, almost embarrassed by asking. Hermione just winked roguishly, using the tricks Fleur had taught her to gain his trust, or at least his attraction.

"Of course you can, and may I say I'm honoured that such an obviously important and brave man would want my signature," said Hermione smoothly as she watched the guards chest puff out in pride, "So what's your name?"

"Huh?" he asked in surprise, "M…my name?"

Hermione gave a very feminine giggle, the most un-Hermione-ish giggle she'd ever used. In side she was cringing, the plan had to work or she'd seriously have to shoot herself, she was so embarrassed.

"Yes silly, I need to know your name so I know who to address the autograph to," she said silkily, just stopping herself from shuddering as the guard lent a little closer towards Hermione, invading her personal space.

"R…right, I…I knew that, of course that's it…my name is Jake…Jake Brown," he stammered, producing a quill and ink from his pocket and handing them to Hermione, "Do you think you could maybe sign my shirt?"

Hermione took the ink and quill and nearly cringed, pasting a fake cheery and inviting smile on her face.

"Of course I can," she drawled, careful signing the front of Jake's shirt, making sure to keep as much distance as she could between them, "It'd be my absolute pleasure."

Jake grinned proudly, strutting down the prison corridors like a peacock, with Hermione following him. The walk seemed to last an eternity, with Jake making comments and Hermione responding politely, trying to sound vaguely interested in the prison sewage system. She made sure that every time he looked her way her hips were swaying suggestively, and every time she spoke her voice sounded as sweet as honey and as smooth as silk. Finally, after an age had passed, they arrived in front of Bellatrix's cell.

"Here we are Miss Granger," announced Jake proudly, Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Call me Hermione," she invited, "If it's not too much trouble, could I speak to her alone? Without anyone watching or listening in? I wouldn't ask but it's really important, and I'm sure a great man like you would understand."

Jake looked uncertain, "Normally we don't let anyone do that…"

Hermione flashed him a winning smile, "But I'm not normal am I Jake?" she asked, leaning towards him, and hating herself as she heard him intake a deep shuddering breath.

"N…no you're not," he gasped as she ran her tongue over her lips seductively.

"So will it be a problem Jake?" she asked slowly, running her unwilling eyes up and down so he'd think she was interested in him, give him an ego boost so he'd let her do what she wanted. It worked, Jake's face flushed and he shook his head.

"Of…of course not Hermione, no problem. Just call me when you're done," he said, struggling to regain his composure.

"Thank you Jakey," smirked Hermione, waking into the cell he had just opened.

Sitting curled up in the corner was Bellatrix Lestrange, her hair unkempt and dirty, her face pale and thin. Hermione almost felt sorry for her, Azkaban was still horrible even without the Dementors. Bellatrix's face was gaunt, and her hair had faded from black to brown, the same shade as Hermione's. Her once chilling eyes had faded and became clear that Azkaban had almost broken her, had almost tamed the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, and in such a short space of time. Bellatrix had only been caught at the end of the war.

"Hello Trixy," she greeted gently, and at the sound of Hermione's voice Bella shot up from her sitting position, on her feet in seconds.

"Mimi?" was the unspoken question that instantly came from Bellatrix's mouth, afraid of another prison trick sent to torment her. Hermione almost managed to grin at the sound of her nickname.

"Got it one mum."

Ginny looked at her mum in a blind panic, she had promised Hermione she wouldn't tell anyone.

"NO…I mean no mum, she doesn't love Fleur," said Ginny shakily, ignoring the disbelieving looked she was shot by Harry and Ron, "If…if you must know, she loves…she loves flying. That's the big important thing, she's left to improve her flying skills."

Disbelief was strife in the room, everyone looking at Ginny sceptically, Ron especially.

"Hermione hates flying, why would she suddenly develop a love for it," he asked, and Ginny struggled to come up with a suitable lie.

"Well you see, the thing is, its not just flying she loves…erm…she also loves…" Ginny trailed off,

"She also loves?" prompted Harry impatiently, and suddenly an idea hit Ginny.

"Krum!" she shouted before calming down slightly, "Hermione also loves Viktor Krum. She knows that flying and Quidditch is important to him, so she's improving her skills on a broom, and then…and then she said she's going to fly to Bulgaria to see him, and maybe she'll stay there. She said that once she's sorted everything out she'll come back and tell you everything."

Mrs Weasley's face lost whatever colour she'd managed to gain back, Harry looked shocked, and Ron was turning bright red.

"Bloody hell!" he roared suddenly, "She loves that Bulgarian bon-bon? She told me they were just friends, she promised me!"

Ginny looked at Ron in shock. Hot tears were running down his face and he looked hurt and betrayed, almost angry. Ginny didn't understand, and then realisation dawned. Ron had a crush on Hermione, probably since forth year. From what Ginny had gathered, that was the same time Hermione had fallen for Fleur. Poor Ron hadn't stood a chance, and even if he had, Ginny was ashamed to admit she would have tried to steal Hermione from him.

Ginny realised in horror that she couldn't have picked a worse person to claim Hermione was in love with, if Hermione came back without Fleur then Ron would probably yell at her, and if she was without Fleur then Hermione would already be upset with Ron's barrage of accusations. However if Ginny changed her story now, or if Hermione came back with Fleur then she was in major trouble, no matter what happened she was in major trouble. Why oh why couldn't she have kept her big mouth shut?

Fleur paced the corridors, impatient for Hermione's next visit. Fleur wanted to apologize for how she had acted, how she must have sounded. She wanted to hold Hermione again, to feel the familiar warmth inside and out that came with Hermione's closeness. Fleur wanted to hear Hermione's voice whisper sweet nothings in her ear again; she wanted to see Hermione smile at her again. Fleur just wanted Hermione full stop.

The void was a lonely place, sure it provided food and drink and means for Fleur to survive, but it was a solitary place. There was no comfort in the cold floors and walls, no warmth. Fleur felt herself slipping to the edge of sanity, only holding on so she could see Hermione again. Without Hermione, Fleur would have been long gone; she would have fallen into a pit of insanity and despair. Hermione was her reason for living each endless day. Fleur trusted that Hermione doing everything she could legally do, Fleur knew Hermione wouldn't give up, and that when Hermione slept tonight she would visit Fleur in the void. Fleur knew that no matter how lonely she felt at times, she was never truly alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co are owned by the goddess known as J K Rowling, I'm just playing with them**

**Thanks to Kahlan-Ju, DeMoKa, reviewerskye, chibichoco, spenceandash4ever and LitaDelacour for reviews, you guys are the best!**

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione watched a wide smile spread over Bellatrix's features, and then went forward and gave her a warm hug. Since Bella had been removed from Voldermort's presence and from her husband she had regained some of her sanity, and she had stopped being so murderously angry all of the time. She was hardly ever angry around 'her Mimi' as she called Hermione.

"Mimi, I was beginning to thing you'd forgotten your mother!" Bella exclaimed as she pulled back from the hug and examined Hermione. Hermione gave an apologetic smile and shrugged.

"A lot of stuff has happened since you got caught again mum. I would have visited sooner but you know how it is, trouble starts and I get pulled in."

"Well you don't get that from my side of the family," joked Bella, before turning into serious mother mode, "Mimi darling, you're pale and thin, have you been eating properly?"

Hermione sighed inwardly. The Granger's were her adoptive parents, though Hermione had only found that out when they had been murdered, and after some detective work she had traced herself back to Bellatrix and a foreign man named Donatien. Hermione was the love child of an affair that Bellatrix had had before marrying her now ex-husband. After a stage of depressed denial, Hermione decided that the best course of action was to track Bellatrix and confront her.

When Hermione had confronted Bella, she had been attacked rather violently, as Bella was distraught that her daughter was 'the god damn goody Gryffindor Mudblood' and was on the opposite side of the war. Hermione remembered the fight well; it had been at the ruins of Hogwarts on a lovely summer's day.

"No! It isn't true, my daughter wouldn't be some god damn goody Gryffindor Mudblood!" scream Bella, shooting off a random hex in Hermione's direction, forcing Hermione to duck and roll.

"I'm not! I'm a god damn goody Gryffindor Pureblood!" Hermione yelled back, firing off a curse of her own that made Bellatrix leap to the side in order to dodge it. Bellatrix glared at Hermione murderously, eyes blazing with all of Bella's fury and insanity. Hermione just glared back just as harshly. The pair exchanged spells and curses in furious hate fuelled attacks.

"Liar!" roared Bella venomously.

"Adulterer!" shot back Hermione viciously.

On and on the fighting raged, it was almost a private prelude to the final battle, each woman using every hex in their vast minds to attempt to dilapidate and injure the other. Not to kill though, though they each had plenty of spells capable of it, neither attempted to murder. Dodging, leaping, rolling and ducking, both women managed to avoid the brunt of the other. By the end of the first hour, Hermione had had enough.

"For Merlin's sake mother, stop fighting me!" shouted Hermione, and Bellatrix froze.

"What did you just call me?" she asked in wonder, eyes dimmed of rage and full of surprise. Hermione looked confused for a moment, before realisation dawned on her.

"I called you what you are, my mother."

After that moment, both had stopped trying to hex each other into oblivion, and they had actually sat down to talk. At first the speaking had been jolty and uncomfortable, neither really knowing what to speak about. After a few minutes though, they managed to settle into a fairly easy conversation.

"So how did you find me?" asked Bella, "I was quite sure I was untraceable."

Hermione gave a very Slytherin smirk, "I'm not called the smartest witch in my year for nothing. I invented a spell for the job."

Bella raised an eyebrow in something close to disbelief, "You invented a spell? What was it?!"

Hermione frowned slightly, "I can't really tell you that can I? It wouldn't do to have the enemy knowing all my secrets."

Bellatrix looked wounded, "You think I'd use your own spell against you?"

"If you could abandon me as a baby, join Voldermort and kill Sirius then I think you're capable of using my own spell against me," replied Hermione truthfully. Bellatrix was thoughtful for a moment.

"Good point Mimi," she said, and Hermione looked confused.

"Who's Mimi?" she asked in puzzlement, and Bellatrix laughed out loud.

"You silly, my Mimi."

Hermione was quiet for a minute, thinking about something deeply. Just when Bella was about to ask if Hermione was okay, she spoke.

"You're a tricky person to work out, I can't decide of you're going to hex me or mother me. Tricky Trixy."

After that they had both laughed and continued talking for a while. They had agreed on meeting once a month in the cave, and they had both promised to try and convince the leaders to only capture and not kill when it came to the two of them. Hermione had left the meeting feeling a little better about life, and Bella left wondering what she was doing with hers.

Hermione was brought back from her memory by Bella's hand on her forehead.

"Hmm, you don't have a temperature. What's wrong Hermione honey?" asked Bella concernedly. Hermione sighed and swatted Trixy's hand away in frustration.

"I need your help mum. I've done something stupid and I need to correct it."

Bella looked shocked, "You haven't gotten yourself pregnant have you? Who's the father? Is it that Weasley boy, because if he won't help support you I'll hex him into oblivion!"

Hermione stared at Bella and then burst into a flood of giggles, earning a raised eyebrow and look of puzzlement.

"I'm…I'm not pregnant," Hermione choked out between giggles, "And I'm def…def…definitely not with the Weasley _boy_!"

"Oh…_oh_!" gasped Bella in shock, "You're a lesbian?"

Hermione struggled to calm herself down and keep a straight face, which was proving difficult as Bella's mouth was hanging open slightly and she looked gob smacked.

"A bisexual actually," stated Hermione, and then calmed down completely as she remembered why she was even visiting, "and it would appear I've managed to blast my girlfriend into a void of some sort."

If Bella wasn't completely gob smacked before, she was after that.

"What on earth did she do to deserve that? In fact forget the reason, what spell did you use?" demanded Bella. Hermione fidgeted on the spot, looking at the floor and doing her best to not make eye contact with her mother.

"Oh no, don't tell me you used one of you creations on her! I've warned you before how dangerous that is Hermione," admonished Bellatrix, making Hermione feel like a little child again.

"But I didn't mean to! It was in the middle of the battle and I…"

"And you thought you were hitting a Death Eater who deserved it, and it wasn't until afterward you realised it was your girlfriend."

"Yes…"

"Well that'll teach you to be so irresponsible; you should watch who you're hexing before you fire."

"I know mum, but that's why I need you help! I used the spell 'Evanescence' to make the target fade away to a void, but I can't figure out a counter spell to get the target back! I need you to help me develop one," pleaded Hermione, giving Bella puppy dog eyes. Bella sighed, she loved her daughter dearly now she knew her, but she was irresponsible at times. Bella blamed the Weasley boy for his bad influence.

"I would Mimi, but it could take a while and there just isn't time in here."

At Bella's words Hermione's eyes light up with a mischievous twinkle. Hermione grinned widely and Bella took an instinctive step back. The glint was one that said 'damn to the rules I'm gonna do what I want', and it looked out of place on Hermione's face. Hermione rubbed her hands together in a plotting manner and smirked in a Malfoyish fashion.

"There's time out of here though," commented Hermione with a grin. Bellatrix observed Hermione very careful.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked and Hermione smiled.

"I'm gonna break you out."

Ginny watched in complete horror as her youngest brother broke down into quiet sobs, not even bothering to try and stop the flow of tears. He was leaning against a wall, his head in his hands, not caring that his mother, sister and best friend were watching. His heart was breaking in two, he had really liked Hermione, and according to Ginny she had lied to him. He couldn't understand why she hadn't just told him the truth. It would have hurt him at first, but he would have dealt with it. To find she had lied, it was like a dagger to his heart. He had to find out the truth.

"I'm going to find her!" he suddenly announced, and before anyone could stop him, Ron ran out of the door and Disapparated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fleur and Hermione would be together, but I don't and they aren't. All belongs to the Goddess J K Rowling. **

**Thanks to Chibichoco, DeMoKa, reviewerskye, fotcdelacour, LitaDelacour, Kahlan-Ju, F75, spenceanddash4ever, ACK1988 and Greki for reviews, I love you all. **

**Chapter Eight**

Bellatrix looked at Hermione in complete and utter shock. Her little Mimi, the Gryffindor princess and all around good girl, had just suggested a prison breakout. It was possible, that much was obvious as there had been breakouts in the past, but it was a massive surprise to hear the idea from Hermione.

"Mimi darling, are you sure you feel okay?" asked Bella, and Hermione smirked in an alarmingly Slytherin way. It was unnerving how natural and comfortable the smirk was on Hermione's face, like it had been there many times before, and for all Bella knew, it had been. It was becoming scarily obvious that Hermione was more like Bella, than Bella had previously realised.

"I feel as good as I can do with the love of my life trapped in a void," stated Hermione, pulling her wand out of her pocket, "Now about the breakout, I have a spell I've been working on, one that Potter's Nitwits don't know about, and I want to use it on you."

Bella was once again surprised, not that Hermione had invented a spell, but how she had referred to Potter's Army. The thought occurred to Bella that perhaps Hermione should have been in Slytherin after all.

"What exactly does the spell do?" asked Bella cautiously, conscious of the fact that Hermione's spells tended to have drastic affects. Hermione just smiled and tapped her nose with a free finger.

"You'll see…Effingo Prounus Hora!" yelled Hermione, pointing her wand at Bellatrix with a wild look in her eyes. There was a flash of bright purple light and Bella when flying backwards into the cell wall with a bang.

Bella got to her feet clutching her head in pain.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, and Hermione smiled happily at her.

"Look behind you mum," said Hermione, and Bella did. What she saw nearly made her faint. Slumped against the wall, seemingly fast asleep, was an exact copy of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How the, what the…explain this right now missy!" ordered Bella, close to hyperventilating at the sight of herself. Hermione smirked her sly little smirk and Bella waited impatiently for Hermione to explain.

"The spell made a copy of you," she said simply, and Bella made a sound somewhat similar to a growl.

"I can see that! Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Now there's a copy of you, no-one will notice if the real one leaves."

"Someone will notice if I try to walk out of Azkaban, copy in the cell or not!"

Hermione sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes in her own superior, 'you're missing the obvious, how the hell are you my mum?' sort of way. Then she faced her mum and spoke like she was speaking to a child.

"You are not going to walk out, I'm going to transfigure you into a mouse so you can hide in my robe pocket, and I'm going to leave the copy here. In an hour the copy will vanish, and we'll be half way across the country."

Bella's mouth opened and closed at least half a dozen times before she managed to form a coherent answer.

"I am not being a mouse!" she stated huffily, pouting childishly and looking away from Hermione definitely. Hermione sighed again and went on to remind Bella of a crucial fact.

"I'm the one with the wand mum."

Bella turned and gaped at Hermione in complete disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said boldly, though without much conviction. Hermione gave a small smile.

"Incohare Muris," said Hermione simply, a beam of silver light streaming towards Bellatrix, turning the older woman into a dark brown mouse on impact. Hermione crouched down and placed her hand to the ground, allowing the mouse to crawl up her arm and along the fabric of the robe into her pocket.

"I'll turn you back when we arrive where we're going," promised Hermione, and the mouse squeaked indignantly, as if to say that Hermione had better keep her promise or there'd be hell to pay.

Ginny watched her brother race out of the Burrow in shock and dismay. She hadn't meant to upset Ron so much, and she defiantly hadn't realised that bringing up Viktor's name would have such drastic affects. She would have thought of a better cover if she had known. But she hadn't and the damage had been done, Ron had stormed off, probably to attempt to beat the hell out of Viktor Krum, and Hermione would be majorly annoyed when she got back. If she got back at all.

Ginny sighed in exasperation, if only her brother wasn't so hot-headed and jealous then there wouldn't be so many problems, it was a fact of Weasley life.

"Damn him, she doesn't bloody well want him to find her, and if she doesn't want him to find her, he won't!" shouted Ginny at the space outside of the Burrow from which Ron had Apparated, "Bloody thick headed numbskull! He underestimates her way too much, he doesn't stand a chance!"

Harry and Mrs Weasley watched Ginny in a mixture of curiosity and concern, not sure whether to attempt to calm her or run screaming for the hills. It was Mrs Weasley who made the first move, bravely moving forward to place a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny darling, don't worry…" started Mrs Weasley, only to have her hand shrugged off and her speech interrupted.

"I'm not bloody well worried, the prat will be fine, I'm just angry that he doesn't care enough about Hermione to respect her wishes!" snapped Ginny angrily.

Harry stepped forward, as scared of angry Ginny as he was, he couldn't just let Ginny say what she had.

"Ron cares about Hermione a lot Ginny, and he's always been jealous of Vicky…I mean Viktor. For Ron it'll seem like a rational choice to make," said Harry softly, trying not to cause a mini Ginny eruption.

"If he cared so damn much he'd have realised that Hermione if doing what'll make her happy, and that's all that should matter to him! Not his stupid jealousy, not his dumb obsession, the only thing that should matter is Hermione's feelings," shouted Ginny, glaring at Harry as though he were a Malfoy. Her face was flushed as red as her hair, and her whole body was shaking with rage. Harry and Mrs Weasley both decided it'd be wise to back off again, not wanting the full force of Ginny to explode at them.

"What about her safety Ginny? What if she gets hurt?" asked Harry quietly, and Ginny's face paled considerably.

"She won't, she isn't doing anything where she can get hurt."

"Flying across to Bulgaria on a broom is hardly safe, and Hermione isn't the best broom rider," said Harry softly. It was important to him that Hermione was found and was safe; after all she was one of his best friends.

"She's been practicing, I told you that earlier! She'll be fine!" protested Ginny, and Harry sighed.

"Ginny, even the best broom riders can fall," said Harry, and Ginny snapped.

"She won't fall because she's not riding a bloody broom to Bulgaria!"

There was a collective gasp in the room.

"WHAT! Ginny, what do you mean? You said she was!" roared Harry, forgetting all concerns for his safety while near Ginny, storming over to her and grabbing her by the arms, "Where is she?!" he demanded, making Ginny flinch. She pulled away from him and all but snarled, her face twisting in rage.

"You keep you bloody hands off of me Potter!"

"Where is she?!" he repeated, unfazed by Ginny's reaction.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me! All she bloody well said was to not let you or that pig of my brother follow her!" screamed Ginny indignantly.

"Then why did you say she was in Bulgaria?!"

"Because I'm not allowed to say she off finding Fleur!" admitted Ginny loudly, and the silence that followed was overwhelming.

Fleur paced her prison, the void that was her home, and she waited. Hermione had not been back yet, and Fleur was beginning to worry that she wasn't coming back at all. Of course, every time the thought popped into her head she pushed it away, but it was beginning to get harder to push it to the back of her mind. She was beginning to wonder if the reason Hermione had not come back, was that she was with the Weasley girl. Completely absurd, yet still plausible. What is Hermione had been so upset by what Fleur had said the last time they had met, that she had turned to the Weasley girl for comfort? What is Fleur was left alone in the void forever?

Fleur shoved the last thought away. Even if Hermione didn't love Fleur anymore, she wouldn't abandon her. Hermione wasn't like that, Fleur was certain of it. Yet what if Hermione had sent Fleur to the void on purpose? Fleur shook her head, Hermione wouldn't do that to her, Hermione loved her…didn't she?

Ron Apparated outside the Ministry for Magic and stormed inside the telephone box.

"Welcome to the Ministry for Magic, please state your name and business."

"Ron Weasley and I'm here to request a portkey."

"Thank you, please attach your badge and submit your wand at the security desk."

Ron pinned on his badge and stepped out of the telephone box and into the Ministry for Magic. Striding over to the security desk he went through all the normal checks, before taking back his wand and heading over to the lift.

Ron was many things, but he wasn't a law breaker. A rule bender maybe, but he respected the law. Therefore, no matter how hot-headed he was, he still had enough sense to go though the proper channels. He was going to request a portkey to Bulgaria, and then he was going to go and kick Krum's arse. Nobody stole his girl, not even the world famous Bulgarian bonbon Viktor Krum, or as Ron called him, Vicky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue**

**Thanks to Greki, Bound Dragon, ACK1988, LitaDelacour, chibichoco, Mindze, DeMoKa, fotcdelacour, reviewerskye, Kahlan-Ju and windowgirl2005 for reviews**

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione stepped out of the prison cell, quickly checking to make sure no-one had seen her transform Bellatrix into Bella-mouse. Once she was reassured that her plan had so far gone without a hitch, she released a breath she had had no idea she was holding. Fixing a smile on her lips she proceeded with the next, and most risky, part of her plan.

"Jake…Mr Jake! I'm finished with my visit, you can come back now!" she called down the prison corridor, hoping that the Guard would be stupid enough to fall for the story she was going to ply him with. About ten seconds after she had called him, he came strutting down the corridor with a leering look in her direction.

"How did the visit go?" he asked with a glance into Bellatrix's cell, seeing the clone slumped against the wall.

"Not well I'm afraid," said Hermione, trying to inject disappointment into her voice, "I didn't get what I came for."

The Guard gave Hermione lecherous gaze and a sly wink, "Well perhaps you could come to dinner with me tonight and I, err, I could make it up for you," he said, his drawl making Hermione feel mildly nauseous. Plastering a very fake disappointed frown on her features, Hermione tried not to shudder in disgust as he continued to stare at her with poorly veiled lust.

"I would but I…but I have plans tonight, important plans to do with my work. I'm really sorry, maybe some other time," she said quickly, fingering the wand in her pocket as he moved to block her path out of Azkaban.

"How about now? Come baby, you know you want it," he said as he began to advance on Hermione.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you'll just move…" began Hermione, only to be cut off.

"I'll move all right, all over you," he sneered, he face contorting with wanton desire, so strong that Hermione felt a quiver of fear begin to settle over her. She drew her wand from her pocket and pointed it directly at Jake's face, her arm shaking slightly.

"I'm warning you, step aside!" she said, her voice raising in volume and pitch with each word. Jake laughed, a husky laugh that made Hermione wonder what was so funny. Hermione was shaking a little more then, worried that he knew something she did not.

"What…" she began, but she was cut off again.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Jake, his wand out of his belt and directed at Hermione before she had time to react.

Hermione's wand flew from her hand with so much force that she was surprised it didn't snap when it hit the bars of a cell door. Luckily it stayed in one piece, though the clanking noise it made reverberated around the corridor so loudly that Hermione clutched at her ears in pain. Jake took the opportunity to close the last of the gap between the two of them, grabbing Hermione's arms and pushing her against the wall violently.

Hermione gasped in pain and surprise, not quite able to comprehend what was happening. Her defences were still in shock and her body was slack, making it easy for Jake to pin her arms above her head with a single hand, running his free one down the side of Hermione's body and then squeezing her arse, all with a grin on his face. It wasn't until his hand had reached her backside that Hermione was able to comprehend what he was doing and react against it.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, attempting to knee Jake in his private sector. Unfortunately he had anticipated the move and easily parried her knee with his own.

"What are you gonna do? Scream and struggle? The security spells are still deactivated and no-one is gonna come and rescue you," he smirked, murmuring the words quietly into Hermione's ear, his face so close she could feel his stale breath on her face. He moved to kiss her and all Hermione could do was turn her face away so he couldn't get her lips.

His free hand began moving along the front of Hermione's robes and she cringed, her face flushed with shame and repulsion. His hand began moving lower, going down past her pocket, when he suddenly yelped in pain. Hanging onto his finger was Bella-mouse, biting down hard in order to cause him as much suffering as possible. Hermione saw what was happening and took her opportunity, kicking him swiftly in the gonads while he was too distracted to block. He wailed in agony, sinking to his knees clutching his injured member. Bella-mouse had let go by the point and was scurrying over to Hermione, who had now stopped being afraid and had instead become angry at what he had tried to do.

"Bastard!" she screeched at him, clubbing him over the back of the head with her clenched fist, adding a kick in the ribs as he went to ground for good measure. Moving quickly she picked up her wand and conjured magical ropes that tied him up on their own. Jake was semi-conscious at this point, groaning in pain and distress.

"Shut up!" Hermione ordered, swiftly booting him in the ribs again as hard as she could, and being rewarded with a satisfying crack as his ribs broke. She couldn't quite bring herself to touch him, so instead she used her wand and levitated him, opening the door to Bellatrix's old cell and dropping him in, slamming the door shut behind him and casting a complex locking charm. She gave a sickened smile at him, her breathing beginning to slow from the frantic rate it had been at before.

"Don't worry you sick asshole, someone will come and get you eventually, when they notice the security spells have been stopped," she said venomously, spitting at him through the bars in disgust. Hermione then crouched down and allowed Bella-mouse to scurry up her arm and back into her pocket.

"Thanks mum," she whispered, before standing up and walking along the corridors to the visitors exit.

The Guard at the exit stopped Hermione before she could leave.

"Excuse me Miss, but I believe there was supposed to be a Guard escorting you?" he question and Hermione managed an indifferent look, barely suppressing a screaming fit of outrage and a flood of tears.

"Was there? Oh yes Mr Jake Brown I believe was his name. He did begin escorting me back but he was called away for something else, he gave me directions for the exit before he left," said Hermione giving her nails a bored look, and added, "I do hope there won't be a problem, I have business to attend to and I don't want to be held up by an incompetent prison system."

Hermione's tone was contemptuous towards the Guard, her whole manner a remarkable imitation of Bellatrix in her prime. The Guard was so shocked that he was momentarily speechless, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish as he grasped for words. After a moments gaping he seemed to gather himself and managed to address Hermione properly.

"Of course there's no problem Miss, I had to ask though, protocol you see," he said, his voice nervous, apparently worried about affronting Hermione, who could be intimidating when she set her mind to it.

"If that is it, I shall take my leave," she said haughtily, and the Guard stepped instantly aside leaving the exit clear. Hermione gave the Guard a single suspicious look before stepping through the door to the outside.

As soon as she was outside Hermione stuck her hand in her pocket and held onto Bella-mouse, concentrating as hard as she could on her destination and Disapparating. She ended up Apparating into a largish cave on the coast of Barrow-in-Furness, giving a weary sigh as she glanced around and took Bella-mouse out of her pocket and put her onto the floor. Taking out her wand, Hermione pointed it at Bella-mouse.

"Homo-Revealus!" she cast, and there was a blinding flash of pink light. Once the light faded it revealed a fully robed Bellatrix, but Hermione didn't notice. She had slumped down against the cave wall and had her head in her hands, quietly sobbing. Bellatrix saw and was by Hermione's side in an instant, holding her daughter gently in her arms, rocking her back and forth

"Mimi darling it's okay, Trixy's here baby, Mummy's here," she soothed, gently wiping away Hermione's tears with a soft thumb.

"His hands on me, and I couldn't stop him," murmured Hermione through tears, "He was going to, he almost…"

"But he didn't, we stopped him before he could," said Bellatrix, trying to allay Hermione's upset and possible fear, "He didn't get to do what he wanted, we stopped him Hermione."

"You did, I couldn't do anything, I'm weak,"

"No Hermione, you're far from weak. I bit his finger, you're the one who kicked him in the gonads, you're the one who managed to club his head and tie him up, you're the one who broke his ribs and locked him up. Not me darling, you did it, you saved yourself more than I saved you, I just gave you the chance to do it," she explained, and then Bellatrix just held Hermione as she cried herself to sleep.

_Fleur stalked through the corridors in the void, alone and lonely, longing for company. She was bored of the silence only being broken by her own voice, she was sick of having no-one to speak to, anything would be better that the infinite quiet that told of her solitude. Anything perhaps, except the new sound that broke her out of her rambling thoughts. A sobbing sound that broke Fleur's heart, it was her Hermione crying. Forgetting her misery and loneliness, Fleur began to run through the corridors towards her lover's call for comfort, racing through the hallways until she saw a sight that made her want to sob along. _

_Hermione was sitting against the wall, her knees up protectively and tears running down her face. It was too much for Fleur to handle, she rushed over and knelt down to hold Hermione, hugging her tightly and wiping away her tears. Hermione responded by flinging her arms around Fleur and clinging to her, burying her face in Fleur's shoulder, seeking comfort._

"_Oh my 'ermione, what is wrong? What 'as 'appened to made you cry? Are you 'urt, 'ave you been injured?" queried Fleur as she ran her hands through Hermione's hair, trying to soothe her and stop the tears._

"_He tried to…he wanted to…I," mumbled Hermione, before being overwhelmed by her teardrops again.. What she had said was enough for Fleur to gather an idea of what happened though._

"_Some brute tried to 'arm you 'ermione?" asked Fleur quietly, and all Hermione could do was nod._

"_Oh mon dieu, mon amore are you alright? 'E did not managed to…did 'e?" demanded Fleur, her voice barely above a whisper yet conveying all the urgency of a shout. Hermione shook her head and Fleur sighed in relief, she knew what had happened to Hermione was horrid, yet it wasn't as bad as it could have been._

"_It will be okay 'ermione, we will get out of 'ere and I'll protect you, I swear it," reassured Fleur, and Hermione sniffed and blinked away the rest of her tears._

"_But Fleur, I'm the only one that can leave, you know that."_

"_Zen I will wait until you find a counter-charm, and I will be 'ere for you whenever you sleep."_

Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth in dismay, not quite believing her own foolishness.

"Forget I just said that!" she ordered, but her order was ignored as Mrs Weasley and Harry stared at her slack jawed, Harry being the first to recover.

"Hermione is off finding Fleur? Why would she do that?" demanded Harry, his disbelief obvious in the tone of his voice. Ginny looked at the floor, unwilling to answer the question, it pained her to think of it.

"Ginny, why is Hermione looking for Fleur," questioned Mrs Weasley in a gentle tone. Ginny looked up briefly, then back at the floor. She swallowed a lump that had appeared in her throat and took a breath.

"She loves her," she whispered, and then louder, "She loves her. Hermione is in love with Fleur, and she's trying to find her."

Mrs Weasley gasped and Harry was just plain speechless, neither one of them could manage a coherent sentence. Ginny just sighed and began staring at the floor again, waiting for one of the others to regain the ability to talk. It was Harry who got out the first decipherable sentence.

"Hermione's a lesbian?" he asked, completely astounded.

Ron was rapidly losing patients with the Ministry system, he had been waiting for over an hour and he had been sent to three different levels already, and still he hadn't made any progress. No-one seemed to know what they were doing, and it was beginning to grind on his nerves. Looking around quickly for someone who looked fairly important and grabbed them by the scruff of the neck.

"Look Mister, I don't know who you are, but I need a port key and you're gonna get it for me!" he said, his voice deathly quiet. The ministry official who Ron had grabbed looked terrified, and rapidly nodded his head.

"Yes sir, anything you say sir, just please let go. Where do you want to go?"

Ron narrowed his eyes as he spoke his destination, "Bulgaria,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own, it all belongs to J.**

**With thanks to Quincy45, spenceandash4ever, Kahlan-Ju, Bound Dragon, chibichoco, LitaDelacour, DeMoKa, reviewerskye, Mindze, pstibbons, seraphinn and SayurixMion for reviews, you're all great!**

**Sorry it took so long, I won't fob you all off with excuses except for I've been distracted...and one of you knows exactly why I've been distracted. Hehe, I'll leave you to figure it out among yourselves.**

**Chapter Ten- Murphy's Law: Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong**

_Hermione gazed at Fleur with all the adoration and love she could muster, the French witch always knew exactly what to say to make the brunette feel better. The simple confirmation that Fleur would be waiting every time Hermione fell asleep was comforting. However, the English enchantress would have much preferred to have her Veela vixen with her during the daylight hours, and Hermione nearly always got what she wanted._

"_You won't have to wait long Fleur, I'll find that counter-charm as soon as humanly possible," promised Hermione solemnly, her voice hushed and sincere. Stepping forwards she pressed her lips softly against Fleur, almost like an act of sealing her words. A innocent kiss in comparison to some the couple had shared, yet it was meaningful, heartfelt._

_They broke apart after a moment or so, Hermione smiling slightly as Fleur's eyes fluttered open. Fleur took a deep breath, taking in Hermione's scent, remembering it and re-branding it into her memory for when Hermione had to leave again._

"_Ma chérie, I trust you to get me out of 'ere. I know you will do everyzing legally possible," began Fleur, trailing off when she saw Hermione give a nervous twitch, "Is somezing ze matter 'emione?"_

"_Not wrong per say, just mildly immoral. When you say legally possible, is a prison break included in that definition?" asked Hermione, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. Fleur made a choking sounds, feeling dangerously dizzy all of a sudden._

"_Did you just say a prison break 'ermione? Why would you do such a zing?" demanded Fleur, torn between being upset that Hermione broke the law, and being amused and happy that Hermione would break the law for her. She settled for a halfway ground, giving Hermione a disapproving glare, a smile twinkling in her eyes. Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair and shrugged slightly, tossing Fleur the kind of innocent grin a child caught with their hands in the sweet tin might give._

"_Well, I figured I might need some help, and I also figured my mother would be the best woman to give me that help," said Hermione slowly, biting her bottom lip. She was well aware of the fact no-one knew that Bellatrix was her real mother, not ever Fleur. As she expected, a look of puzzlement and confused passed over Fleur's pretty features._

"_You're muzzer? I zought she was a muggle?" pondered Fleur aloud, also thinking that Hermione's mother was dead. Hermione wouldn't meet Fleur's eyes. This was going to be hard, Hermione hadn't told anyone this particular secret before, and she had no idea how Fleur would react._

"_That was my adoptive mother, of course I didn't know she wasn't my real mum until she was murdered. No, my real mum is…my real mum is Bellatrix Lestrange," said Hermione, the last part said in a rush, getting it all out quickly. Fleur's face went pale for a moment, and Hermione seriously though the blonde witch was about to faint. However, Fleur had not been the Beauxbatons champion for nothing, and she steadied herself quickly._

"_Zat is quite ze surprise mon amour, but it does not change my feelings for you. You chose a path very different to zat of your muzzer, so her identity does not bother me so much," said Fleur more steadily then she felt. She was shocked, possibly something close to horrified, that her love was related to a famously ruthless Death Eater. What shocked her more was that Hermione had freed said ruthless Death Eater. However, Fleur trusted Hermione and therefore didn't question the brunette's decision._

"_Thanks Fleur, I'm glad to know that. I love you too," said Hermione, slowly starting to fade out of sight. Fleur quickly placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's fading lips, aware that her girlfriend was waking up to the real world._

"_I will be waiting 'ermione!"_

Bellatrix held her daughter tenderly, waiting quietly for her to wake up. In any other circumstance, with any other person, Bellatrix wouldn't have bothered waiting. She would probably have Crucioed whoever was with her until they woke up screaming. Hermione was different, Hermione was her daughter, so Hermione didn't have to wake up in unimaginable pain.

No, instead Bellatrix simply cradled her brunette child and rocked slowly back and forth, a soothing motion. She felt Hermione start to fidget, starting to waking up, and so she loosened her grasp slightly. The Gryffindor girl yawned and stretched, rubbing her eyes and trying to stand up. Bellatrix, being more alert stood up swiftly, pulling Hermione up with her.

"Did you have a nice nap Mimi darling?" she asked gently, not sure of how Hermione's mental state would be, considering how she had been before she went to sleep. Hermione blinked a few times, adjusting to the lighting, and then she smiled.

"It was nice thanks Trixy, I feel a bit better," said Hermione lightly, raising her hand to her lips almost instinctively, remembering the way it felt to be kissed by Fleur. Her smile widened a tiny bit more, and Bella put together the pieces. Hermione had gone from a sobbing wreck, to smiling brightly, and Trixy was not a stupid woman.

"Ah, I see," she said teasingly, "You've been to see your girlfriend haven't you?"

Hermione blushed, and that was all the confirmation Bella needed. She shook her head and let a grin sneak onto her face, before she realised something…or rather, she realised she didn't know something. She cocked her head and examined Hermione for a moment, and then she asked the question that was currently buzzing about her mind.

"So, you never did tell me the name of your girlfriend," mentioned Trixy, more than just hinting a little. As Hermione's mother she felt she had the right to know, plus Azkaban was rather dry on gossip and she was dying for something to talk about. Hermione's love life was as good as anything, better in fact. After all, with Hermione's love life, Bellatrix was at a perfect liberty to interfere. Mother's privileges and everything.

"Fleur…Fleur Delacour," Hermione grinned at her mother, happiness clear as she thought and spoke of her love. Bellatrix however, was not smiling. Far from it, she looked as pale as a ghost and positively terrified. The last name, it sounded familiar to her ears, and in her memory it was branded deep.

"Hermione…I think I should tell you something. You never asked me who your father was, and I never brought it up. Now I have no choice…you father's name is Donatien Delacour," she whispered, her voice hoarse and choked. Hermione stared at Bellatrix with wide disbelieving eyes, not able to accept the last name of her father.

"This has to be a joke, a sick and twisted joke," she spluttered, her eyes pleading, begging to be told that Bellatrix wasn't serious. Bella looked to the ground, unable to meet Hermione's gaze, and that was proof enough of the truth. Hermione gave out a heartbroken sob, a inconsolable cry, and fell to her knees in anguish. If Bella was right, then it would make Hermione related to Fleur, either as a half sister or some sort of cousin. How was Hermione supposed to live with that fact? That the love of her life was already family? It was wrong on more levels than Hermione could think of, especially if Fleur turned out to be her half sister. How could it be true? It wasn't possible, in Hermione's ever logical brain it didn't fit, didn't make sense.

"If my father is Donatien Delacour, how come I'm not some beautiful Veela woman?" asked Hermione, clinging to any shred of hope that she could find. Bellatrix gave her a pitying look, a mixture of understanding and painful revelation. Bellatrix had never wanted to hurt her daughter, yet for the sake of avoiding incest, which could be scandalous if anyone found out, the fact had had to be revealed.

"The Veela gene is passed down through the women…and as I'm not a Veela neither are you," explained Bellatrix softly, reaching out to put a hand of Hermione's shoulder, and winching as Hermione flinched and pulled away. Hermione herself couldn't stand contact with anyone. God, she'd wasted years telling herself she didn't love Fleur, and when she admits to herself that the feeling is there she finds that any love is forbidden. It wasn't fair, it was like everything was conspiring to make sure she could never be happy. In Hermione's head things couldn't get any worse.

"There they are! Stupefy!" came a voice from out side, and Hermione groaned as her thoughts were corrected, diving to knock Bellatrix out of the way as a red beam flashed past. Quickly standing up and grabbing her mother's hand, Hermione started dashing forwards, drawing her wand as she ran towards a group of uniformed men. Uniformed men from Azkaban, Hermione cursed under her breath. She shouldn't have imprisoned that bastard Jake, she should have blanked his memory and said that Bellatrix had whacked him while breaking out. Now the whole of the country was going to be after them. Hermione sighed, it really wasn't her day.

Harry looked at Ginny in a superb imitation of a goldfish., his mouth opening and closing silently after his last question while Ginny struggled to find an answer that wouldn't put her absent friend in a deeper hole. Leaning back against the worktop, her arm brushed the radio, knocking it onto the Wizarding Wireless Network, where a newsreader was just starting a report.

"**Breaking News, it has just been announced that a manhunt is underway for war heroine turned fugitive, Hermione Jean Granger"**

Ginny shot bolt upright and stared at the radio in shock, while Harry and Mrs Weasley both hurried forwards to crowd the radio set and listen to the report.

"**Earlier today, Miss Granger entered Azkaban prison to visit the deranged Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange for unknown purposes. During her visit the prison security system went down, and certain sources have been quick to point out Miss Granger's spell maker ability in explanation. Brave guard Jake Brown went to investigate and was brutally attacked by Miss Granger, who used Muggle methods to bludgeon the poor guard, before magically binding him and leaving him locked in a cell. It was thought that Bellatrix Lestrange had been left behind, until the figure that turned out to be a cleverly conjured doppelganger disappeared. This leads Ministry officials to believe that Miss Granger's visit was a cover for a prison break. The public is advised to report any sighting of her and not to try and make contact, she is now considered armed and dangerous. I shall repeat, Hermione Jane Granger is armed and dangerous."**

Harry turned to look at Ginny with a look of offended disbelief on his features, glaring at Ginny with a scowl clearly etched over his lips.

"Gone searching for Fleur? Funny kind of Fleur wouldn't you think, I always thought she was blonde and sane," said Harry in a tone of sarcastic mocking, ignoring the surprise that was clear on Ginny's face.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Potter, I didn't know about this!" protested Ginny, her head spinning. She couldn't believe that Hermione would have lied to her like that, and why would she have helped Bellatrix escape. Hermione wasn't some megalomaniac like Voldermort, so it wasn't likely to be the start of a Dark Army…and Ginny had been sure of the expression on Hermione's face when she'd been talking about Fleur. Maybe…if she changed the names around then perhaps…

"What if Hermione doesn't love Fleur like she told me…what if she loves Bellatrix?"

Ron crash landed in a heap as the Portkey deposited him on the outskirts of a large Bulgarian city, the same city that held the training grounds for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. Due to his obsession with Quidditch, Ron knew that the Bulgarian team were putting in extra practice after their loss at the Quidditch World Cup, in fact they trained for long hours everyday. Meaning that every player would be at the training grounds…including a certain Bon-Bon Seeker who'd been going after more than one Snitch recently.

Picking himself up, Ron walked swiftly to the training grounds and slammed through the entrance to the reception desk. He had no idea how to speak the native language, he didn't know how to ask for the location of a person…but he did have the name of the person he was looking for. Storming over to the reception desk he thumped the wooden board to get the attention of a pretty blonde receptionist

"Victor Krum, get me Victor Krum," demanded Ron loudly, repeating the name over and over again until someone tapped him on the back.

"Vell vell vell, long time no see Mr Veasley."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this is the long awaited 11th chapter. The next one won't take so long, I promise.

Chapter 11- Insanity

Firing off every offensive spell she could remember that didn't kill, Hermione let go of her mum's hand and ran forwards with a growl of frustration heralding her attack. Her hair was bushier that normal, because for the last few days she hadn't been taking care of her self properly, and as she snarled and lunged at the Azkaban aurors she looked quite bestial. For a moment Bellatrix froze as she saw a unmistakable resemblance between herself and her daughter...insanity transformed them both.

Everything had built up inside of Hermione, the war, losing Fleur, realising it was her fault Fleur was gone, finding out Fleur was somehow related…everything had built up and built up and it seemed she had snapped under the pressure. Her face was contorted in a animalistic snarl, and Bellatrix watched in horror as the past seemed to be replaying before her eyes. The pain, the rage, the crazed eyes and wild hair. The only difference so far was that Hermione wasn't trying to kill and torture people yet.

Bellatrix was snapped out of her daze as a flash of blue went flying just past her, waking her up enough to start running towards Hermione, who was currently blasting multiple aurors through the air as they came near her. Sweat beaded her forehead as she ran back and forth, avoiding each spell thrown at her and retaliating with pinpoint accuracy.

It was getting harder for Hermione to avoid the increasing amount of hostile spells being cast in her direction, and if it wasn't by a sudden shield cast by Bellatrix, she would have been hit by a particularly nasty hex. Giving a yell of anger Hermione tried to lunge forwards, incensed that someone could nearly hit her, her mind starting to fracture and unwind at the seams.

"Snap out of it Hermione, you're not me, this isn't your path!" shouted Bellatrix, grabbing Hermione by the collar and slamming her down to the ground in a vicious attempt to knock some sense into her. Hermione could suddenly hear Fleur's words replaying in her mind_ 'You chose a path very different to zat of your muzzer'._ The effect was instant, Hermione's face becoming more Hermione-like, as she reminded herself that she was not her mother, and her path was a different one.

Clambering to her feet, Hermione signalled to Bellatrix and then started running as fast as her legs could carry her. She'd finished fighting for now, she'd had enough of her day, rather she was fed up of her life. She was always running, first from the fact she loved Fleur, then from telling anyone, on and on and now she was running from angry prison officials with itchy wand hands and a twenty to one advantage at least. She was beginning to get tired of all the running, but it was times like this, when she realised running was not always the best choice, that running became her only choice.

"Duck Mimi!" shouted Bellatrix, barrelling into the back of Hermione and knocking her over just in time, as a streak of red light sailed through the area only just vacated by Hermione's head. The brunette gave a frustrated groan as the aurors started to close in on her and her mother, and she mentally started plotting how to break back out of Wizard Prison, when one of the aurors shouted "Get them before they disapparate!".

One little sentence and then Hermione had grabbed Bellatrix and was gone, vanishing into thin air within a instant…and leaving the aurors to glare at the loudmouth.

Hermione and Bella landed in a sprawled heap in the stands of a Quidditch pitch with the sun beating down on them. Sitting up slowly with a disorientated expression on her face, Hermione ran a hand through her overly bushy hair and noticed the Bulgarian National Team walking into a tunnel, obviously just finished with practice. Bellatrix had a slightly different reaction, she sat up with a dazed expression, and on seeing her surroundings wondered what on earth had possessed her daughter to bring them to a public area. In fact her wondering was quite vocal.

"Hermione Jean Black, are you out of your mind?!" she screeched, the expression on her face pure anger and confusion, "We're running from a squad of aurors and you bring us to a Quidditch pitch! Are you insane? Has the stress befuddled your mind? Are you completely delusional? You help me escape and are you now going to help me back to prison?!" she yelled, her face showing briefly the insane expression that Bellatrix Lestrange had been infamous for, it was the expression that showed things were starting to get to her and she was getting ready to blast things into oblivion.

Hermione looked at her mother blankly for a moment, her face impassive to the squawking of her mother as she waited for a moment where Bella had to take a breath, a small smile on the bookworms face as she informed her mother of one critical piece of information, "Mum, this is a Bulgarian Quidditch Pitch…we're in Bulgaria," explained Hermione with a small self-satisfied smile, and the tirade Bellatrix had been about to launch into died on her lips. The Ex-Death Eater stared at her daughter in complete bewilderment, if she hadn't been confused before she was now. She could understand fleeing the country, but why Bulgaria, and why a Quidditch Pitch?

In a tone of voice that implicated slightly more stability, or at least with less similarities to a erupting volcano, Bellatrix took a deep breath and then spoke, "Why…in the name of Merlin…are we in BULGARIA!?" Bellatrix said, erupting at the end of her sentence, which was a shame because at first she'd seemed almost calm. Hermione examined her mother and decided that the stress of so much fresh air after being in a cramped cell must be getting to her.

"You never read anything Rita Skeeter wrote a few years ago did you?" asked Hermione in a tone of perfect tranquillity, after all the turmoil suddenly feeling quite numb inside. It was as though everything had built up to such a uncontrollable level that Hermione's mind had just tuned it out, leaving her emotionless and empty. All she could feel was a dull throbbing ache around her heart area, a reminder of the pain waiting when the numbness was gone.

In answer to Hermione's question, Bellatrix's face took on a ludicrous expression, seeming once again to question Hermione's mental stability. Hermione gave a soft sigh and shook her head, "Obviously not, if you had you'd have known the rumours about myself and certain Mister Viktor Krum. To a extend they weren't complete fabrication, we did briefly date, though nothing too far for obvious reasons…my mind was elsewhere. He understood luckily, and we kept in contact. He's so far away that it's safe to tell him everything, he already knows I love Fleur, and that you're my mother. He can help us," said Hermione, each word dryly recited like something from a textbook.

That didn't explain to Bellatrix how Hermione knew Viktor would be at the training grounds, but she could tell Hermione wasn't in the best state of mind, and it would be better to not push her anytime soon. Although she didn't say it, Bellatrix was worried about Hermione. Her daughter had gone from a bright and determined young woman, to someone Bella couldn't recognize. Hermione's emotions and temper seemed all over the place, nothing like the cool and collected Hermione Bella had come to know.

All through the war Hermione hadn't lost her composure, but Bellatrix was starting to understand that Hermione was only so strong because she had something worth fighting for. During all of the war, Hermione was fighting to save what she believed in, and to save her friends…and to save Fleur.

When Hermione thought she'd failed in saving Fleur from death she'd broken down, but when she realised she had a chance of saving her beloved, she'd gained a new lease of life. She'd been ready to take on the world and all its obstacles if it meant she'd be back with Fleur, with the promise of Fleur she'd been strong enough.

However, the revelation that Fleur was related to the brunette…it had taken the wind out of the bookwork's sails so to speak. At first she'd been angry at how cruel fate was, playing with her heart and breaking it. She'd fought against it, against everything, against the inevitable. When the fight had gone from her, she was numb and empty, not feeling for fear all she'd feel would be pain and hurt, the anguish at her love being forbidden and taboo. Yet still Hermione went on…carried by the breeze of her promise to free Fleur from the void.

She walked slowly, like doing so was a supreme effort, towards the fan and family entrance to the main building. Unlike most other national teams, the Bulgarian national team allowed visitors to watch them practice, and while the pitch itself had a anti-apparation ward, the stands were open to the public during training times

She entered, followed by Bellatrix, just in time to hear a Ronald-size explosion of temper. The minute she heard the familiar sound of Ron ranting, Hermione snapped to attention, a little bit of anger creeping into her deflated demeanour. She didn't know how or why Ronald had reached Bulgaria, but she could begin to guess it had something to do with Ginny being a blabbermouth.

"I know she's here Krum, don't lie to me, give me my Hermione you stupid bon-bon!" roared Ron, past caring who heard him or what they thought of him. His face was as red of his hair, and Harry's Uncle Vernon would have been proud of the purple starting to enter Ron's complexion.

"Look Veasley, I do not know vhere Herm-own-ninny is," stated Viktor calmly, unaware that both Hermione and Bellatrix were now walking towards him and in full view of Ron. The look on Hermione's face was one of bitter resentment, and almost immediately Ron became quiet.

"Right here Viktor," said Hermione quietly, glaring at Ron sharply. She had specifically told Ginny she didn't want anyone following her, but she should have known that the red-haired girl couldn't keep her mouth shut, or keep her promises, "But me being here doesn't matter…the question is, why is Ron?"

The red haired boy was very quiet, looking at the ground with all the anger out of him, and then looking to Hermione with tears glistening in his eyes. Normally he didn't let his sadness show, most certainly he didn't cry, but he just couldn't help it. Seeing Hermione where Ginny said she'd be, knowing Ginny was probably right about the reason, it broke Ronald's heart.

"You lied to me…why did you lie Hermione?" he asked, and from hiding behind Hermione and Viktor, Bellatrix was touched by the sorrow in his voice, so heavy and hurt. Even Viktor felt some decree of sympathy for the poor misinformed boy. The only person unaffected was Hermione. In any normal situation she would have been compassionate, but in her current state of numbness, she seemed cold and clinical.

"I never lied to you Ronald, I don't know what you think but you're wrong, as usual," she snapped, not in the mood to deal with Ron and his emotional imbalances. Everyone in the room flinched, and Ron looked at though he'd just been slapped.

He felt a bubble of anger start to rise in him. Hermione had lied to him, it was obvious from her being with Viktor, and yet she was being so harsh to him…like somehow he was in the wrong. In trademark Weasley fashion, his temper flared and he spoke without thinking.

"You did lie! Ginny said you love Viktor, and here you are, you're a liar and a cheater!" he yelled angrily, and within seconds of finishing his outburst he felt his cheek stinging, because this time Hermione really had slapped him.

With a deathly quiet voice Hermione spoke to Ron, disdain and venom dripping with every word, "A cheater Ronald? If you remember, I said no…and for this very reason. You're jealous and possessive, and I am not a object to be owned by anyone. Viktor is my friend, and I am at perfect liberty to visit him when I wish. I didn't lie to you, and even if I had you have no right to be here intruding, you don't own me!" she said, and what had started quietly had finished with her screaming at him. Her cheeks were flushed and sparks were flying from her wand.

However, despite the warning signs, Ron didn't know when to give up. Instead of leaving like would have been sensible, or apologizing with would have been reasonable, or even just staying quiet with would have been understandable…he started yelling back.

"I have every right! You're meant to be mine, and if I can't have you then no-one can! Not that stupid Bon-Bon Vicky, not anyone!" he shouted, his voice loud and furious, his wand drawn as Hermione screeched back her reply.

"I'll never be yours!"

"Avada Kedavra!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Slightly quicker than last time I hope...anyway, I'd like to thank LitaDelacour, SayurixMion, jcnrpoet, potterhead0013, chibichoco, Mindze, Bound Dragon, Syreni, spenceandash4ever, DeMoKa, gaby4angel and seraphinn for reviewing the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me, and I hope that this makes up for the wait :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I'm just borrowing and twisting it for the purposes of this story.**

**Chapter 12-Changes**

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot across the room and collided into the wall beside Ronald's head, leaving a nasty looking hole and making all the colour drain from the red head's face. The room was deathly silent apart from soft footsteps as Bellatrix stepped into view, her face serious and with a cold disdain.

"Talk to Hermione like that again and I won't miss," she snapped at the Weasley boy, and it was all his could do to nod, such was his shock. Not only had he nearly been killed, but by a convicted Death Eater…who had been defending his should be girlfriend. It was confusing and surprising, and Ronald found himself becoming dizzy.

Nobody moved except Bellatrix, who was moving towards Ron with a predatory gleam in her eyes. Viktor stood motionless in surprise, not quite able to get his head around the recent events. Hermione was watching her mother carefully, studying her movements and ready to interfere if things got out of hand…although at that moment her idea of what was out of hand was slightly clouded. Hermione was still mildly infuriated by Ron's jealousy and unwarranted possessiveness, though her state of mind was heading back towards numb and cold. It was as though the fire and passion that made Hermione who she was, it was fading, and fading fast. She was becoming a shell of her former self…a cold empty shell.

Bellatrix started to circle Ron, her movements like a shark before the kill, coming closer and closer to her prey as he stood paralysed by fear. The red head was unusually pale, realising that this time maybe he had gone too far. His hand was against his wand, which was in his robe pocket, but he daren't try to make a move to draw it out, fearing that his life would be the forfeit if he did. He was still confused about the circumstances, but he was clear on Bellatrix's seriousness and the threat she posed, and knowing he was as good as helpless unnerved the normally reckless Weasley boy.

Stopping behind Ron, Bellatrix placed one hand at his waist, her other hand holding a wand which was pointed directly at his head. Leaning in, she lightly blew on Ron's ear, her hot breath brushing over the lobe and making him shiver. Her lips moved nearer, and she whispered with an unusual softness, "You talk of Hermione like she's an item…shall I treat you as one? Should I play with you Weasley, can I break you?" she murmured, and Ronald stood motionless apart from tremors of anticipation running through his body.

Suddenly she jerked her knee forwards into Ron's back, hard enough that he fell to his knees, and while he was on the ground she kicked him again so he'd stay there, winded and aching. Walking around to the front of him, her wand never stopped aiming at his head, ready to kill if he so much as made a hint of a move to escape.

"On your knees where you belong at last blood-traitor brat," spat Bella venomous, fleeting madness showing in her eyes briefly. Ron just hung his head, breathing raggedly in and out, struggling to control the raging fear and anger that stormed inside him like a tempest. He bit down hard on his lip to avoid saying anything that would get him killed, crimson life starting to drip to the floor as he stayed silent.

Hermione watched unflinchingly, seemingly unaffected by the harsh treatment of someone who was once one of her best friends. As that thought popped into her mind, she almost laughed. One of her best friends? The boy who had upset her and made her cry so much, he was almost on par with Draco Malfoy. Perhaps he wasn't as directly malicious, but when he did say things, he knew what would sting.

He had taken advantage of her smartness, most likely only passing as many subjects as he did due to Hermione's help, and yet he was never grateful, accusing her of nagging among other things. He had taunted her for being a know-it-all in one breath, then asked for her help in another.

If it wasn't for his excessive jealousy and possessiveness, Hermione would have thought he saw her purely as a walking brain. Perhaps he did, and was worried if she were with anyone else then he'd lose his passing grades. Maybe, just maybe though, in his own thick-headed way he saw Hermione as a girl…though seemingly only when there was competition to take her away. Whatever he thought of Hermione, she was certain he didn't love her, his blatant lack of respect for her wishes and feelings said that much clearly.

"Oh what to do, shall I torture you, kill you perhaps?" cackled Trixy, her eyes gleaming, the years of being a Deatheater coming back to her memory as she revelled in Ron's weakness. She remembered how her victims had writhed and moaned in pain, how she had been in complete control, dominant, commanding. She could make them do anything, and in their fear of her they would submit. It was fun, torturing them until they would do anything she said…and then snuffing out their life like a candle that was of no use anymore.

At hearing the mention of torture and death, Viktor snapped out of his dazed state, and made to move forwards, assumable to intervene…but he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw an emotionless Hermione, her eyes icy like winter, cold enough to make him freeze in place. Her message was non-verbal, but clear all the same. Ron would get what was coming to him, and nobody was to interfere until absolutely necessary.

Victor didn't like it, not one bit, and he turned away to move forwards anyway, this time to be stopped by a wand poking him in the back. He almost gasped aloud, unable to believe that Hermione would threaten him in such a way. Turning around sharply he opened his mouth to speak, but his words caught in his throat. The look on Hermione's face was indescribable, so cold and empty but with something more burning under it all. Victor couldn't put a name to the expression on Hermione's face…but whatever it was, it scared him.

_Fleur paced anxiously back and forth in the endless corridors that confined her, waiting for her lover's return, for news on the outside world, for news of her pending release from captivity. After all, Hermione had been able to help a infamous Deatheater escape prison, surely unlocking a cage of her own making would be simple? Especially when she had the help of said Death eater? _

_Uncertainty nagged in the back of Fleur's mind. If Hermione's mother was part of the dark side, might not there be something in Hermione waiting to snap? If it did snap, what would Hermione become? Like her mother? Insane? Would she remember her lover trapped in magical confines?_

_Shaking her head Fleur tried to dismiss the thoughts, to cast them from her mind, to convince herself that Hermione was nothing like her mother. Yet still doubts remained. Hermione had arranged a prison break, hardly the most noble thing to do, and while it had been mainly for Fleur's benefit, the blonde was still worried. If Hermione would break the law in one way to save Fleur, how much further would she stoop, how much further down a lawless path would Hermione travel? In trying to save Fleur, would Hermione lose herself?_

_Fleur knew that Hermione had killed people in the final battle, knew that the fiery brunette was more than capable of slaughter when backed into a corner, knew that the bold Gryffindor would not hesitate to use force if she needed to. Would she stoop to using violence to gain her own ends, and after it was over, would Hermione's conscience reward her with the contentment that the ends had justified the means?_

_The questions were insistently demanding answers that Fleur didn't know, and the more she thought, the more her peace of mind frayed. Even if she was released from her prison, the Frenchwoman was afraid that she would still end up losing Hermione. Fleur was afraid that Hermione would become a monster, driven by savage instincts that Fleur wouldn't understand. The blonde was terrified that by the time she got out, it would be too late._

Harry looked at Ginny like she was crazy, running a hand through his hair and narrowing his eyes as he examined her face. She looked genuinely convinced by her idea, that somehow Hermione had fallen in love with Bellatrix, and that now the pair had run away together. The sincerity in her face was undeniable, and yet the idea didn't seem right. Running away with a Deatheater…it didn't seem like something Hermione would do.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment in contemplation, before opening his green eyes again and shaking his head. The whole thing seemed wrong, there was no way Hermione would fall in love with Bellatrix, and yet only a few moments ago, if questioned, Harry would have said Hermione would never help in a prison break…and he'd have been wrong.

"It can't be…it just can't," he murmured, trying to convince himself rather than make a statement. Ginny looked at him with a mixture of disdain and pity. She would have been sympathetic to his turmoil, to his disbelief that his friend would be in love with one of his sworn enemies, and yet her own tempestuous emotions distracted her.

"It can't Harry? Who was it who told us not to kill Bellatrix, that we should capture her alive at all costs?" said Ginny harshly, bitter jealously tingeing her mind and marking out a certain poison in her voice. It had been bad enough to think that her Hermione's attentions had been captured by a French Veela bimbo, but to find out later that really it was by a Deatheater evil hag; it was unbearable.

"Bellatrix is good at counter-charms, she might be useful," said Harry, as if reciting from a text book, faithfully quoting Hermione word for word, but with less conviction after each one. Hermione herself was a wonder at counter-charms, and at creating charms, there was no real need for Bellatrix…during the war there hadn't been anything Hermione hadn't been able to handle, so the excuse for keeping Bellatrix was flimsy, looking back on it.

For the duration of the exchange, Mrs Weasley had remained quiet, slumping on a chair and trying to take in the barrage of information that was assaulting her. When Ginny had suggested that Hermione was in love with Bellatrix, Molly had trembled in her seat, her nerves close to shattering. Listening to Ginny and Harry talk though, she was the only person in the room who did not start to believe in Ginny's suggestion. She wasn't trembling because she believed Ginny, she was trembling because of something very different.

She had watched Hermione with a protective mothering eye since Hermione's parents had died, and when Ginny had said Hermione loved Fleur, Molly had been shocked. Shocked, but not surprised, because somewhere deep inside, she had known. When Fleur had been the only one able to bring Hermione out of seclusion, and able to make her smile, Molly had suspected. When Fleur and Hermione had been spending so much time together, sneaking off and making excuses to be alone, Molly had know. Had known and been in denial, not believing that Hermione would be 'that' way. Not when Molly had been so hopeful of Ron and Hermione being together and giving her lovely Weasley grandchildren. Hearing what Ginny had said, she was brought out of denial and sharply.

Hermione had loved Fleur deeply, the look in her eyes had been enough to tell anyone observant enough. It was something undeniable and pure, true and strong, and because of that Molly couldn't find it in herself to disapprove. Hermione loved Fleur, and Molly couldn't just sit by and let anyone mistake that. There had to be a reason for Hermione helping Bellatrix escape, but it wasn't because Hermione loved Bellatrix like that, it was something else.

Pushing herself up out of her chair, she looked at Ginny and Harry, and holding her wand she tried to find the strength to stay standing this time. "Hermione doesn't love Bellatrix," she stated simply, and the two teenagers looked at her sharply. The expressions on their faces were unnerving, but Mrs Weasley stood her ground, "She doesn't love Bellatrix, she loves Fleur, and I don't know why she helped Bellatrix but it's not for you two, the two people who are supposed to be her friends, to make up rumours and stories. What you should be doing if going to find out the truth."

Ginny looked at Harry, and Harry look at Ginny, and then they looked at Mrs Weasley then back to each other. Then they started sprinting for the door, slamming it shut behind them while Mrs Weasley dropped back into her chair. Sighing she opened a nearby cabinet drawer with a tap of her wand and murmured password, and slowly pulled out a piece of parchment covered in lists and ideas.

Pointing her wand at it she muttered, "Incendio," and a small jet of fire shot out of her wand tip and set the parchment ablaze, the words written on it going up in smoke, as too did her hopes of a Hermione and Ronald Wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my underwear and my girlfriend's love.**

**Thank you to: Daf.crazy.otaku, jcnrpoet, gaby4angel, CeresRose, SoulAstray, LitaDelacour, SayurixMion, chibichoco, spenceandash4ever, seraphinn, videl002, Michi the Mischevious and DeMoKa for all your lovely reviews.**

**AN: All of you should thank my girlfriend SayurixMion for this, it would have taken me longer if she hadn't been badgering me D**

**Chapter 13**

Harry and Ginny rushed from the Burrow with a new sense of determination, a new purpose to their lives. Voldermort was gone but the adventure wasn't over yet, and final scene of the macabre play that was their lives was yet to be played out. Neither knew what they would face, if they would end up in a face-off with someone close to them, or if they would be on a rescue mission. Ideas span through their heads, sweeping in like wind and then being washed away like dirt in the rain. Was Hermione going insane, was she under some sort of enchantment, was she giving into the darkness? What was going on, neither knew but they did know that they would find out, sooner or later.

When they reached the gate of the Burrow they paused, trying to decided where to look first. There were spells to find people, but neither knew any…spells like that had always been Hermione's forte. Waiting, they stared out at the fading sun, a beautiful sunset drenching the fields and town red. To Harry, it seemed almost like a premonition of what was going to happen in the future, and he suddenly hit the gate in frustration, making Ginny flinch.

"She could be anywhere!" cried Harry, becoming agitated, raising his fist to his lips, semi-kissing the graze that had come from punching a wooden gate post. Ginny looked at him, and then deflated slightly, from being sure they would find Hermione, to suddenly being doubtful.

"Well she is still Hermione, if we just think logically…" suggested Ginny, trailing off when she saw the look on Harry's face. It was more than clear that he didn't think that would work, and Ginny subconsciously agreed with him.

Thinking logically would be something 'their' Hermione would do, but this 'new' Hermione could be different, most likely was different. After all, surely breaking into a prison wasn't logical? Yet that was what Hermione had done. If she would do something so illogical, then what was the use in trusting logic to find her?

"Even if it doesn't actually mean we find her…at least it's somewhere to start," murmured Ginny, wracking her brain for the most logical place for Hermione to run to. A first guess would be Hogwarts, but that was closed for the moment, deserted and near impossible to break into…then again, that could make it perfect for whatever purposes Hermione had. Still, if she had gone looking for Fleur like she had told Ginny, then it was unlikely she would start the search at Hogwarts.

Perhaps then Beauxbatons, it was Fleur's old school, and it was also closed so it would have been perfect. At least it would have been, except Ginny severely doubted that Hermione would bother with the place. The final battle had been in England, and working with the assumption that Hermione was still logical, it would be logic that Fleur was still in England. So that meant that at least for now, Beauxbatons was out.

Perhaps Hermione was in a different country though, if she were still in England the aurors would have been all over her by now. It would have to be a country where there's no extraction treaty, and where Hermione could be sure of somewhere and someone to stay with. But where in the world…

"Bulgaria," stated Ginny simply, the answer hitting her like a lightning bolt as she became more excited, "she's in Bulgaria!"

It all made sense. England had no extraction treaties with Bulgaria, so Hermione would be safe from English aurors, as would Bellatrix. Everyone knew that Viktor Krum was crazy about her, even if Hermione did insist on staying friends, and so there would be no problem with housing, and that would give Hermione the time she needed to figure out how to find Fleur.

It was perfect, and as Ginny explained to Harry she could tell he agreed if only on the level it's what a logical Hermione would do. However, Harry had one problem, one teeny tiny thing that threw off Ginny's plan for finding Hermione.

"Bulgaria is a big place, and I don't know about you but I don't have Viktor Krum's address."

Hermione stood with her wand poking into Viktor's back, her expression frozen and emotionless, seemingly empty and without a trace of pity. She watched with unseeing eyes as Bellatrix shot hexes into Ron's twisting and contorting body. Beams of colour coming from the Death Eater's wand, making the Redhead scream, and with Hermione not even flinching. The fact her once best friend was writhing in agony, calling for mercy in a strangled tortured voice, it didn't connect with the part of Hermione's brain that would make her take action.

All she could think right now, was that the person screaming was the same person who'd been taunting her for years, using her, at times ignoring her, all under the guise of friendship. What she was doing wasn't as bad, at least in her mind it wasn't, because she wasn't doing anything at all. She wasn't directly hurting him, she wasn't teasing, or taunting him, she wasn't making him cry…she was just letting someone else do it for her.

Perhaps that was worse, watching and not interfering when she knew she could, and yet it was somewhat amusing to see revenge served on her behalf, without actually having to take the effort to murmur a curse. The only effort it was costing her, was the effort it took to keep the wand poking into Viktor's lower back.

She could see how tense he was, the way he looked right before he lunged for the Snitch in a Quidditch game, and Hermione knew she had to be careful. A moment of lapsed concentration and Hermione knew he'd take his chance. That was something she couldn't allow…it would take the fun out of her evening. Besides, if he interfered then he may get hurt, and Viktor hadn't done anything to warrant punishment. It was for his own good as well as Hermione's…at least that was what she told herself.

Ginny stood silently for a moment, glaring at Harry like it was his fault there was a flaw in her otherwise perfect plan. Her lips formed a pout and the pink tip of her tongue poked out to run over dryness. Then she had a idea, and the expression on her face changed.

Ginny looked at Harry with a gaze of both contempt and pity, as though he were a partially dense child missing a obvious answer, "We don't need his home address…he's on the Bulgarian National Team, so we can go to their training grounds and wait for him."

Harry bit his bottom lip and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, trying to think of another problem in Ginny's plan. It wasn't that he deliberately wanted to rip into Ginny, rather he subconsciously didn't want Ginny near Hermione. Harry didn't want Ginny be near the person who was taking her away from him. Yes he'd forgotten to take a few of the chances passed his way, but that didn't mean he wanted her to leave while he waited for another one to open up. "How would we get there?" he asked, hopeful this problem would deter Ginny at least for a little while, though his voice remained solemn.

Ginny gave a sigh of annoyance, and rapped on Harry's head as if to say 'hello, is there anyone home?'. It was a action that greatly agitated Harry, though he kept quiet and waited for Ginny to answer his question, "We Apparate, like this," she said, grabbing Harry's arm before he could react, and he felt a familiar uncomfortable feeling as Ginny Apparated them both to the Bulgaria National Quidditch Team Training Ground.

Hermione heard a pop, the sound of someone who had just Apparated, and flinched instinctively because of the loud noise. The moment she flinched Viktor had span around and punched her directly in the nose, knocking her flat out. Normally he wouldn't have hit a woman, it was against his upbringing, but he felt he could make an exception when the woman involved had been threatening his life.

Unfortunately for him, he would have been better with Hermione threatening him, because the minute Bellatrix saw Victor strike her daughter her wand strayed from Ron.

In a flash of green light Victor's life ended.

_Hermione groggily opened her eyes, feeling like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks, her nose throbbing in pain due to the fact it was now broken. Giving a frustrated sigh Hermione reached for her wand, only to remember that in the void physical objects didn't exist beyond people, food, and water. She grumbled in harsh tones about her own stupidity for flinching when she knew she should have been on high alert, waving her hand in front of her nose in a attempt to do wandless magic, discovering that magic didn't exist in the void either. _

_She growled savagely, cursing the day she invented the Evanescence spell, and cursing herself double for how precise she'd been on the detailing. Suddenly her nose healed, and she remembered one detail she was thankful for, no injuries were permanent in the void, and you could only die of old age…though she still wanted to scream and shout and hit something, to lose herself in a mindless rage about the unfairness of the world. Her lover was trapped in a void, her nose had been broken, she was on a wanted list, her mother was on a wanted list, and her friends would never look at her the same way again._

_Yet she kept calm, reminding herself that she was Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio and certainly never mindless. Logical, calculating, intelligent, but never mindless or raging. Besides, now she was in the void that meant that Fleur was somewhere around, and it wouldn't do to frighten her beloved with incoherent anger…even if her beloved was potentially her half-sister. _

"_Fleur! Fleur where are you?" called out Hermione softly, some of her emotions returning to her while she was in the same dimension as her love. Within moments of her calling out, the French witch was before Hermione, looking worried and at the same time relieved._

_Relieved because Hermione didn't look too different, yet worried because there was a darkness in the brunette's eyes that Fleur hadn't seen there before. Perhaps Hermione had changed and was hiding it from Fleur, or perhaps the darkness was because she had come to say goodbye, to say she was leaving to be with the Weasley girl. That had been a thought that had tortured Fleur while Hermione was away, and yet it was so easily dispersed when Hermione flung her arms around Fleur's neck and pulled her into a tight embrace._

"_Oh Fleur, I missed you so much, I felt like I was going crazy without you," exclaimed Hermione and for a moment Fleur tensed, the word 'crazy' ringing in her mind. It was only for a moment though, and then she relaxed, dismissing the word as hyperbole. Pulling back slightly, Fleur looked into her love's eyes and saw something there, some kind of apprehension or fear…Hermione _was_ hiding something._

"'_ermione, what is on your mind? You 'ave zis look in your eyes, like you are 'iding some zing, please tell me what is wrong?" questioned Fleur, and she saw Hermione wince visibly at Fleur's request. Instantly Fleur assumed the worse. Hermione was leaving her, Hermione was going to live with the Weasley girl, Hermione was going psychotic and was on the run from men in white coats, Hermione was turning into a criminal mastermind and was going to become the new dark lord, Hermione was…speaking._

"_Fleur…is there anyone in your family called…Donatien?"_


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to everyoen who reviews so many moons ago. It's been forever since I last updated, and I have no excuse. To make any would dishonour me. All I can do is blame a lack of inspiration, apologize, and sincerely hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I shall endeavour to make the gap between this and the next update much much shorter. Also, I think my writing style has changed, for better or for worse I leave to you to decide.

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 14**

Viktor's body crumpled to the ground, twisting as it fell awkwardly to land on Hermione's unconscious form. His eyes were wide and staring endlessly into nothing, his face contorted into one of shock and fear, silently screaming forever with glassy orbs that would never see anything again.

His chest did not rise or fall – not a muscle in his body moved, his heart forgot how to beat and froze where it was. The blood in his veins slowed to a stop with nothing more to drive it onwards.

As his body refrained involuntarily from movement, he began to stiffen, arms and legs like stone – seeming tense, eternally waiting for a last chance to catch one last snitch, ready for a pounce and a leap that would never come into being.

In sports a player always needs stillness, if not in body then in mind, and in that stillness they make the decisions that seem to take an instant. Viktor was a world famous Quidditch player – a professional at his chosen sport – and now he had all the stillness he would ever need.

Frozen forever in a flash of green light.

It had hit him like a lightning bolt; though this lightning seemed slower than normal storm strikes, it had come after a thunder like crack of sound.

The two figures that the thunderous noise had heralded contrasted sharply with the corpse before them. While Viktor was still and silent, they stumbled from their landing, cursing loudly at their lack of balance.

The ruckus they caused was ultimately their downfall. The noise that preceded them had been forgotten the instant Bellatrix had fired her fatal spell, but they noise they made after their arrival – too caught up in themselves to notice what was around them – recaptured the ex-Deatheater's attention.

The black haired woman had not been feared for nothing.

Her eyes were crazed and she reacted with cobra like reflexes, her wand arm twisting as she silently disarmed the newcomers – the task made easier as the arriving pair were already off balance.

By the time Harry and Ginny knew what was happening, Bellatrix already had both their wands, with hers at the ready in case they tried to retaliate physically.

_Fleur looked at Hermione in surprise, "Oui, I 'ave an uncle named Donatien, 'ow did you know?" questioned the French witch, knowing it must be more than a lucky guess – and definitely important if Hermione had brought it up._

_For a few moments there was silence; Hermione struggling to overcome the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat. Her face was unnaturally pale, and her eyes had dulled significantly at Fleur's words. The tip of her tongue darted out nervously to wet her now dry lips. She looked like she was going to be sick._

"_I knew…I knew because he…he's my father. Donatien Delacour is my father," choked out Hermione – her breathing laboured as she held back tears that threatened to overflow and spill down her face. "And…and that would mean you…you're my...my…"_

_Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish that final damning sentence. She couldn't say, 'you're my cousin Fleur', because however open minded she was…she couldn't see herself dating her own cousin. Inside her it felt basely…not right. Yet looking at Fleur…Gods, Hermione was torn inside. Her love, it was unwavering – how could it waver when it was so strong? But what could she do? Could she bring herself to date her cousin? What did blood matter anyway, as long as she was with Fleur?_

_Hermione closed her eyes, and Fleur, how would Fleur react to the situation? Even if Hermione accepted that they were related and in love, would Fleur feel the same? Would she accept it?_

_Hermione felt her body start to shake, trembling with held back sobs. Damn her birth, damn her linage. First she were thought inferior for being a Mudblood; and then, as if life hadn't already spat in her face, she found that she was the bastard child of a Deatheater – and the uncle of her lover. _

_Cruel bitter fate, Hermione hated herself for living. How was she to live like this? Blood related to her lover, daughter of a Deatheater – a wanted criminal, creator of the curse that ensnared her lover. She had gone from being the brightest witch of her age, and a war heroine, to something else. A disgrace, a disgrace to whatever family line she chose to take. She would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. Why could nothing go right for her? Why Merlin damn it, why?! _

Bellatrix glared at the new arrivals as though they were something she had stepped in; pure loathing and disgust in her gaze. She didn't understand her daughter's choice in friends: a self absorbed wannabe martyr and a bitchy little attention-seeker.

That wasn't counting the over-possessive jealous future wife beater who was lying incapacitated at her feet.

Really – when the situation was less hectic Bellatrix was definitely going to have words. It wasn't just that she was unconditionally prejudiced because of the war, no, it was simply their personalities. They were so…so inferior to Hermione, surely the brunette could've found more worthy companions? Saving the Wizarding World was not something that made someone worthy, especially if they were just doing it because they were little martyrs in the making; and more than they were pawns of the people above them.

The disgust on her face was mirrored by the expression on Ginny's face; the one who had been fastest to recover from her unarming…Harry still looked to be in a state of shock.

The expression on the Potter brat's facial feature brought a smirk to the ex-Deatheater's face – she could imagine the thoughts running through his head: 'I'm disarmed? Me, the great Harry Potter, disarmed by a lowly Deatheater? How did this happen? She must have cheated'.

Yes, Bellatrix imagined that was exactly what Potter was thinking, a sneer on her lips. He could be shocked and self-righteous all he wanted; it wouldn't change the fact he was at her mercy.

"What have you done to Ron?!" exclaimed Ginny angrily, not noticing Hermione who was currently covered by the recently deceased Krum. The loud vocal tone snapped Bellatrix from her thoughts, to the current situation at hand. Stupid Weasley bitch, it wasn't often Bellatrix got to bask in the glory of having control anymore – and the one time she does have the opportunity, the mood is broken by that insignificant red haired brat and her atmosphere destroying wailing.

"I did nothing more than he deserved," spat Bellatrix, landing a foot squaring in Ronald's ribs, making the barely conscious boy grunt in pain. The youngest Weasley took a step forwards – with the full intention of grappling with Bellatrix and beating her to a bloody pulp – and in response Bella shot a warning hex, making the red-head freeze.

It wasn't like Bella to show mercy, especially not to those she despised, but she forced herself to remember that these particular annoyances were the friends of her daughter. So, one warning shot, and then if they took another step she would blast them to smithereens. More than fair in Bellatrix's opinion.

Potter, the boy-who-wouldn't-die, decided at that point to recover. Putting a supposedly soothing hand on Ginny's arm, he made an expression that made Bellatrix want to gag: it was far too obvious he was about to be self-righteous, it made Bella feel nauseous.

"Whatever he might have done, he could never deserve what you've inflicted on him," declared the ever so noble 'hero' that was Harry Potter. Bellatrix had to hold back a snort of derision.

Her icy eyes glared into Harry's, a stare that would have made many others flinch back in fear. As per expected usual, Harry stood upright without even a hint of wavering. It was really quite boring, but what could she do. Bella continued to glare even though it didn't have the desired affect, her lips curled into a mocking sneer, "I'm sure the Weasel will be happy to know you consider him so much above Hermione."

Ah, there it was, there was the flinch she had been waiting for, "What?! That's not true!" came the instance call of defence, and once again Bellatrix had to fight the urge to laugh.

It would have completely demolished the 'tense' atmosphere that currently enveloped the room.

"Then how can you defend the red-head, when he came in here – uninvited – talking as though Hermione were an object and being more than threatening. He more than deserves punishment for acting in such a way towards my Mi-mi," drawled Bellatrix, taking great pleasure in the torn and confused look that rippled across Potter's normally unfaltering façade of heroic thoughts and actions. He was stunned into silence – though unfortunately for Bellatrix's peace of mind - Ginny was not.

"Your Mi-mi?" a red-faced Weasley blurted in disgust, "You talk as though she's your lover!"

At that announcement Bellatrix really couldn't help herself, she laughed, she really had to. "Her lover? You mean she hasn't told you?" derided Bellatrix, the mirth clear on her face. Oh this was too much. She had assumed that Hermione would have told her closest friends, but clearly not.

"Told us what?" demanded Ginny, annoying impatient as per usual. Really, it was a grating aspect of her personality, and Bellatrix didn't know how Hermione put up with it.

"I'm not her lover, Fleur is…I'm just her mother," revealed Bellatrix, still revelling in the fact that she, yes she their sworn mortal enemy, was the one revealing the knowledge instead of their supposed best friend.

If he wasn't a Gryffindor, Harry was sure he would've fainted there and then, his always so certain gaze wavering in this new found knowledge. He didn't know what to say.

Luckily, or not as the case may be, a lack of anything definite or sensible to say did not hold back the ever passionate Ginny Weasley.

"You're lying!" she shouted venomously.

Bella just smirked.

_Hermione felt warm arms slip around her waist, holding her close from behind; comforting, loving, familiar arms._

"'_Ermione, zis is what 'as been troubling you so? Ze zought we could be related? Ma cheri, even if it where so, do you zink I would love you less? Non, my love for you will never change, not for any reason," whispered the French half-Veela, her words a whispered caress on Hermione's ears, comforting, soothing._

_Still Hermione shook, refusing to be comforted. She shivered as though she were trapped naked in a snow covered winter scene. She felt so cold inside. Fleur accepted them, and in her heart Hermione knew she couldn't give up Fleur, not for anything…but the idea of being blood related. It was hard for her ever logical brain to accept it were possible._

"_I love you too Fleur, that will never change, you must know that…but how can we? If we are related by blood…what about any children we have?" questioned Hermione, and for a moment, a flicker of hurt passed over Fleur's perfect features._

"_If we were blood related…you would leave me 'Ermione? Abandon me 'ere to rot?" asked Fleur, her voice soft so as to mask her pain, but it did not go unnoticed by her ever attentive love._

_Hermione turned in Fleur's arms, embracing her lover tightly, her core shaken by the pain she detected in Fleur's voice. The brunette felt like an idiot. How could she doubt what she and Fleur had? They were in love, no matter what. Blood related or not…it was of no consequence as long as they were together. _

"_Never!" declared Hermione with new found strength in her voice, "I'd kill us both before I abandon you. If life is without us together, it is no life at all. I'll never abandon you, I love you Fleur, I do, I love you!"_

_Fleur was shaken by the passion in Hermione's words, yet comforted also. Though extreme, the idea Hermione would rather kill them than have to abandon Fleur…it reassured Fleur of how determined Hermione was to free the thawed ice queen._

"_Zen, I suppose it will make you 'appy to know zat we are not related by ze binding of blood." _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Do not own, if I did then Hermione and Fleur would be together and Ron would be dead**

**AN: I massive thank you to everyone who reviewed - tis the reviews that motivate me to keep writing. Sorry I take so long nowadays, I'll try to pick up the pace. I love you guys!!!**

Chapter 15: Bellatrix's Daughter 

Bellatrix looked at Ginny with a smirk on her lips, enjoying the red-head's anger. It was quite refreshing to see that even the 'good guys' had tempers that could fray - especially when faced with appropriate circumstances. So the Weaselette didn't believe the truth? Wouldn't accept that Hermione was the daughter of a Death Eater? Well that was just fine, she could believe whatever she wanted but she couldn't change what was real.

Bellatrix allowed her eyes to settle on the barely conscious boy on the ground, lightly kicking him with her toes - surprised he hadn't made a response at the news. He seemed so much more volatile than his sister, Bellatrix had expected some adrenaline fueled burst of energy…no wait, she had hoped for it. If he had attacked her then she would've had an excuse to kill him - for now she was just keeping him alive for Hermione. The brunette deserved to be there to see the Weasel's execution.

Perhaps Hermione could be the one to perform the execution, it would be more fitting.

Ronald had been intolerable during Hermione's school years - Bella knew that from many mother daughter conversations. Using her for answers, treating her as a last resort, ignoring her if she did something he didn't like, making her miserable when she found something that made her happy - especially if it interfered with what made him happy. His jealousy and possessiveness was astounding: he acted as though he owned Hermione, even though she had turned him down – multiple times.

Every time she turned him down, she had to defend herself from slurs and slander and accusations. The fact she actually preferred Fleur had to be treated like some dirty little secret, Ron would've flipped and that would've caused a rift between Hermione and the Weasleys – blood is thicker than mud and Hermione was sure they would side with Ron; it was already uncomfortable every time she had to reject the Weasel.

It was Hermione who had suffered the worst because of Ron, and so it should be her who got to execute him.

As Bellatrix thought it, the smirk that marked her face grew wider. Oh how she was going to enjoy the look on the Potter brat's face as one of his best friends killed the other. How tortured would he be? Would he lose himself? Lose himself like poor little Hermione was losing herself? Giving in to the darker urges for one thing – giving up everything just to reach one goal?

Bellatrix should've been more worried about Hermione, she had been earlier – had actively encouraged Hermione not to turn onto the wrong path. Yet now; faced with the people who had put her in jail, who had destroyed the only group she could call family – and who had used Hermione for her help while forcing her into hiding about who she really was…Bellatrix was changing her mind.

Would it be so bad if Hermione lost herself in her madness, if she gave in to the urges that were slowly clawing her conscience away to nothing? Those urges which kept her alive, which drove her onwards towards her final goal – would it be so bad to let herself go over the edge, to give in and drive forwards with unrepentant and unrestricted determination, unclouded by morals and false loyalty?

She was smart and hard-working – and desperate. It seemed like she would do anything, yet there was that one burning question – was she desperate enough to fully give up her inner light? To let the darkness overwhelm her?

Bellatrix didn't know, but as she pocketed Harry and Ginny's wands, she found herself keen to find out.

"_We're not related?" asked Hermione, her eyes widening in surprise and relief, yet shadowed by a pessimistic skepticism, "How? My father is Donatien Delacour, your uncle…we have to be related don't we?"_

_Hermione was facing Fleur, staring deeply into her lover's eyes unflinchingly as she waited for a response. Her mind worked on logic – and not being related to Fleur didn't make sense, not when Hermione was fathered by a man with the last name Delacour. She needed an explanation, something logical._

_Fleur did not disappoint._

"_We are related 'Ermione, but not by ze binding of blood. Donatien is my uncle, zat is true, but 'e is not my blood uncle. Ze men who marry ze Delacour women take ze Delacour name, so 'e is my uncle by nozing ozzer zan 'is marriage to my aunt," Fleur calmly explained – not once shying away from Hermione's intense gaze, letting the brunette search for the truth held in Fleur's eyes and in her words._

_When Hermione found what she was looking for, something changed. _

_Her eyes sparked back to light with the blaze of passion reignited, her face seemed to regain all of its previously lost __colour__. Her posture straightened and she stood tall, looking unbreakable and determined. It was as if Fleur's words had given Hermione a new lease of life – for all intents and purposes they had._

_Hermione was alive again._

_Fleur started to smile but stopped, something was desperately wrong. The fire in Hermione's eyes, it wasn't just determination, wasn't just the force of Hermione's will shining through – it was something else. Her eyes were burning with a fire so intense it looked as though it could consume everything in its path. _

_Hermione looked ready to kill._

"'_Ermione…" Fleur whispered, not saying anything else because she didn't know what she could say – she didn't know what to say. This Hermione was not her Hermione…_

"_I love you Fleur Delacour, and I'll get you out of here, I promise you I will – somehow," the Gryffindor vowed, her gaze unwavering- and unnerving. Fleur didn't know how to respond, the look in Hermione's eyes frightened her, and yet…and yet Hermione's feelings for the blonde were unchanged, and wasn't that all that should matter?_

_No matter what else happened, Hermione's feelings would never change._

_She would always be Fleur's Hermione, and when the French witch realized that a resolve settled over her._

_No matter how much Hermione changed, no matter what she did or what path she chose…no matter what happened – Fleur would stand by Hermione._

"_I know you will __ma chérie, I believe in you – I love you 'Ermione…"_

"_I'll be back for you Fleur, wait for me!"_

_And then, she was gone._

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly, meeting the glassy gaze of the deceased Bulgarian Seeker. The weight against her was almost crushing – muscle weighs more than fat and Viktor was a muscular man – it was all she could do to suck in a sharp breath of surprise.

Why was Viktor dead? When she left he wasn't…in fact he was so alive he'd been able to punch her.

The brunette's expression hardened as she put two and two together. Viktor had punched her, and Bellatrix had punished him. It wasn't difficult to work out – and Hermione felt a tinge of regret somewhere in the back of her mind. However the regret was overshadowed by a bitterness, all Viktor needed to do was stand still and he'd have been fine, but no, he had to get violent.

He should have known: violence only begets more violence.

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth…a life for a punch.

While she wasn't so far gone as to say Viktor deserved to have his life taken away from him, she felt no sorrow in his passing. If she would ever grieve, it would be later – there were more important things to get on with and all she could feel for Viktor right now was contempt. He should've known.

"How dare you say you're her mother?!" the piercing voice of Ginny cut Hermione out of her thoughts, "And what have you done to my brother?!"

Hermione didn't give her mother time to reply, pushing Viktor off of her as though she were shedding a skin. She heard the sharp inhalation of Ginny and Harry as she stood clutching her wand in a tight fist.

"Don't speak to my mother like that Ginny. She didn't do anything he didn't deserve," Hermione stated coldly, her voice so like ice that it froze Ginny's mouth in motion, stilling any angry words the red-head might have been thinking. The look of shock was priceless, but only Bella enjoyed it – Hermione was already walking towards Bellatrix with her back turned to her 'friends'.

When she reached the Death Eater she almost smiled, the corners of her lips twitching upwards.

"Fleur isn't related to me Trixy, Donatien married into the family," she said, the fire in her eyes now becoming an inferno. Bellatrix didn't shrink back as she might have done a few hours ago (was it only a few hours, it seemed more…), instead she simply smiled at her daughter's good news.

"I guess we need to get her out then, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't we kill the spares? They can cause us issues Hermione."

Harry, silent in the recent exchanges, suddenly reacted. 'Kill the spare' was a phrase he had heard before – right before he had seen Cedric die. He sharply made to move, but was stopped by an arm across his chest.

Furiously he turned on Ginny, tearing her hand down from him. "Get off Ginny, they'll kill us!" he roared, but Ginny wouldn't budge, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Damn it Harry, get a grip! This is Hermione – she wouldn't do that, and she won't let that Death Eater bitch do anything either," shouted Ginny, defending Hermione against the perceived and very real ideas Harry had.

The black haired 'hero' stared at Ginny as though she were insane, only stopped from speaking by the laugher emanating from across the room. They turned to see Bellatrix cackling, with Hermione standing stoically at her side.

"She didn't stop me earlier, when the Weasel was screaming," managed Bella, choking the words though her mirth. Harry's expression turned hard, while Ginny's turned almost purple with outrage.

"Lies!" she hissed, wilfully ignoring what Hermione had said earlier about the attack on Ron. She was perfectly sure she had misheard or misunderstood – sure because she had to be. Hermione couldn't possibly have watched Ron get tortured, or have not tried to stop it; Ginny wouldn't believe it. Whether it was love or something else, Ginny Weasley was wearing rose-tinted glasses and firmly refused to take them off.

So Hermione smashed them.

"She's telling the truth Ginny. I watched…I watched and Merlin I wish I'd been doing it!" Hermione's voice started calm but rose with emotion until nobody could tell if her voice was shaking with anger or held back tears, "Your brother…he's as bad as Malfoy, worse than Malfoy – Malfoy never pretended to be my friend! Ron, he said he was my friend Ginny, but the way he acts, it's like he can't stand to see me happy, and I hate it! I hate that he always has to hurt me, or drag me down – using me and abusing me and pretending he gives a damn, when I know – when I know for a fact he doesn't!"

"Ron loves you!" Harry shouted, yelling before anyone else could respond, "He came all the way to Bulgaria to find you Hermione!"

"He doesn't love me Harry! If he did it would be so much easier, but he doesn't!" said Hermione, her voice trembling with restrained emotion, "He doesn't love me, he wants to own me, and he hates that he can't!"

"That's right Hermione, he was awful to you wasn't he? He made your life hell – so many times," added Bella, trying to work Hermione up further. Her daughter had the potential to keep Bellatrix out of prison, to turn things around – if only she would give in to her baser urges.

In a situation where she could end up cornered, Bella's mind turned to self-preservation – just like it had when she'd given Hermione up for adoption, getting rid of any evidence of her unfaithfulness. If Hermione snapped, then Bella could guide her, take her along a path best untraveled – and make it work. Hermione was smart enough for it to work, determined and desperate enough – it could be perfect. All Bella had to do was drive her past the point of no return.

While all other eyes were on Hermione, waiting to see what she would do, Bellatrix silently cast a barrier charm. Harry and Ginny wouldn't be able to get to Hermione or Ron, not without their wands, not physically or verbally or in any other way. It was just Bellatrix and Hermione…and Ron.

"He hurt you didn't he Hermione? Pretended he was your friend and then used you? You should hurt him for that, what I did was nothing compared to what you could do, all you have to do is wave your wand – enjoy it, enjoy making him suffer physically what you've had to suffer emotionally and mentally for years. Make him feel your pain Hermione," coaxed Bella, trying to persuade her only daughter – her poor desperate only daughter.

Hermione slowly raised her wand, pointing it at Ron with a shaking hand. Her breathing was getting ragged and uneven, her eyes wild and wide. She wanted to, she actually wanted to, wanted to hurt him – and it scared her. She wanted so badly to cause him pain, unimaginable amounts of pain – she wanted it, desired it, longed for it – however you want to phrase it, Hermione felt her hand shaking and her mouth opened and her mind was clouded with thoughts of Ron writhing in agony.

On the other side of the barrier Harry and Ginny were going wild, completely crazy, watching the nightmare unfold before them. Hermione, their friend Hermione, was about to break the last thread holding her moral's loosely together.

And then…

"I can't…I can't make him suffer – you did that enough Mum…he…I can't do it, I can't cause him anymore pain."

Sighs of relief on one side, a growl of frustration on the other.

"He's suffering so much…I…I can't do it, I can't torture him anymore."

Her wand was still raised, and as she continued speaking the trembling of her hand became more pronounced. Now the sighs of relief were silenced with worry – something didn't sound right…

"I don't want him to hurt like I did…I want to stop his pain…"

Seriously wrong…more than wrong –and then a chaotic symphony of screaming voices!

"Hermione no!"

"Do it now!"

"Stop!"

Ron's eyes opened once more in time to see Hermione cry out two simple words: "Avada Kedavra!"


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own, how many times do I have to say it?**

**I don't remember the last time I updated this...so that says something eh? I'm sory - extreme writer's block and such. I'm not even sure I'm happy with this, but if I don't upload it...I hope it isn't that bad. Forgive me...**

**Chapter 16 **

A bright green flash erupted from the end of Hermione's wand, momentarily blinding the occupants in the room. From behind the barrier, a scream was torn from Ginny – a heartrending sound that was full of the pain of imminent loss and betrayal – and the word 'no' could be heard just under it, Harry's input. Louder than either of them, was the manic laughter of Bellatrix, ringing out from beside Hermione, and echoing in the room.

As the light departed from her wand, Hermione was silent with a dead look in her eyes. As the life in Ron's eyes died, a singe small tear forced its way from the corner of one of her eyes. Somewhere inside her, there was something breaking. Not her heart, but perhaps the last string that tentatively had held her to the light side. She knew it was happening, knew that now she could never turn back.

Any innocence that had survived the war with Voldemort...Hermione had just murdered it along with Ron.

She watched, unfeeling, as Ron's body started to stiffen – her gaze drifting up as she heard Ginny sobbing, watching the red head crumple to the ground – refusing any comfort Harry offered – giving into her anguish as her tears relentlessly fell. It was a moving sight – but Hermione was unaffected.

Though it was her fault that Ginny was so despairing, Hermione found herself subconsciously passing the blame from herself to the youngest Weasley child. If Ginny had just kept her promise, then they wouldn't be in their current situation. Hermione and Bellatrix would've gone to Victor, safe from the authorities, and they would've been able to take their time and find out how to save Fleur.

But no, Ginny had opened her big mouth, and Ron had responded just the way that Hermione had known he would – and now two people were dead. It was all Ginny's fault – because she was so untrustworthy. It was because of Ginny that Hermione was now a murderer, that Hermione had nowhere to go home. It was all Ginny's fault!

"It's all your fault!" she screamed, her eyes blazing with fury, "You made me do this! You did! You made this happen Ginny! You made me a murderer – because you just can't shut up!" the words were raw, ripped from Hermione's subconscious so that everyone would be conscious of her thoughts. The sound of Ginny's bawling didn't stop, if anything it got louder, and Hermione's frazzled nerves couldn't take it - "Shut up! Just shut up for once in your life!"

Silence, apart from Ginny choking back her tears, there was very nearly silence.

It was unnerving.

Everyone was staring at the brunette in a strange way - it were as though she had grown two sharp-fanged pretty-faced heads, they were looking at her with something between fear and awe – even the Potter boy looked unsettled – and surprisingly Bella looked mildly fearful as well. She knew her daughter's skill, and if things went badly...well Bella knew things could and would get dangerous for everyone. Still, as much as she'd dissuaded Hermione from the dark side earlier, it was nice to see that the brunette was Black on the inside.

While Bella was distracted, the magical barrier came down, and while Ginny, surprisingly, knew better than to make a move without her wand – Harry lunged. It rather seemed that he had forgotten that a wand was far more powerful than a fist, especially in the right hands. It seemed he had also forgotten the amount of magical prowess that Hermione possessed – as if by using an unforgivable she had somehow lowered her ability. He seemed to have forgotten that Hermione was one of the most advanced spell casters of her age, and many others also.

So she reminded him.

With a violent flick of her wrist she sent a bolt of red flying towards him, striking him dead center and knocking him back. As he landed, she lowered her wand, so in sync with his fall that it seemed deliberately timed. For a few moments there was nothing but the sound of Harry's heavy breathing – Hermione's breaths were quiet and calm – deliberately controlled.

Without a word she stared at his prone form, and then turned away from him to face Bella with a cold expression.

"Snap his wand Trixie," she said, her voice tinged with ice. Without his wand, he was as powerless as a muggle, and that was a great advantage to Hermione.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione in disbelief – surely her temperament couldn't have changed so rapidly? Harry had been one of her best friends; how could her opinion have changed so quickly?

"Are you sure Mimi?" she asked, not because she had any wish to protect Potter- but as a mother, she didn't want Hermione to regret anything....or anything else anyway. As much as she was secretly reveling in Hermione's transformation, she had to think of her daughter's well being.

The brunette didn't answer, she simply snatched the wand and looked at Harry pointedly – making eye contact with the raven haired boy as he remained sprawled on the floor.

"You can't stop me Harry," she stated, calm, rational, sounding just like old Hermione, but with new Hermione words, "You simply can't stop me."

Without breaking the link between their eyes, she swiftly and sharply brought the wand down against her knee, breaking it cleanly in two. Harry yelled some word or other, but Hermione didn't notice, her attention on Ginny now, having moved from Potter the moment the wand had been broken.

The red-head had tear-stained eyes, and was trembling with silent sobs, her eyes fixed on Ron's body

"He's dead because of you – you know that don't you Ginny?" murmured Hermione softly, holding out her hand towards Ginny, "Oh you didn't mean it, of course you didn't, but it's because of you he was here, and it's because he was here that he's dead."

Ginny looked up, her eyes becoming fixed upon Hermione's outstretched had. The confusion was evident on her face, the uncertainty. From the hand to a face, a gentle face, impossibly gentle. The face of someone who had killed, who had betrayed, and who was now gazing at Ginny with a unspoken tenderness and understanding.

The hand was slowly withdrawn, and Hermione's voice became anguished, "you want to blame me, I can understand that...but he was in so much pain he surely would have lost his mind anyway, I was granting a small mercy Ginny. Should I have let him suffer needlessly?"

The question was spoken with a softness that Hermione shouldn't have been able to use anymore, and Ginny felt a sob tear free from her throat, unable to stay silent any longer.

Instead of yelling, as she had before, Hermione took Ginny's wand from her mother with a small, almost unnoticeable nod. As Bella trained her wand on Harry, Hermione swiftly moved forwards and knelt by Ginny's side, gentle fingers moving to wipe away tears.

"Do you still love me Ginny? Can you still, in any way, still love me? Can you forgive me, can you love me?"

Probing questions spoken with held back longing, with pain in every word, and Harry watched in horror as Ginny nodded slowly.

"It...it was my fault...he came...because of me...and he was in so much pain...so much...you were being kind...you were always so kind," the sentences were disjointed, and the red-head's voice seemed broken. The words sounded wrong, out of place, yet they hung in the air anyway, "I...I should be asking you for forgiveness...I...I forced you to do that."

"Do you still love me? Say you love me Ginny," a tender command.

"I love you...Hermione I do..." a hesitant reply, yet honest, hopeful..

Strong arms wrapped around Ginny, embracing her in a way that seemed loving. "Then come with me, let's pretend this never happened. A new page, a new start – and us together," the words were whispered into Ginny's ear like poison, corrupting her mind, making her incapable of seeing past the twisted reasoning that Hermione had already planted within her. With a light kiss just behind her ear, she was damned.

"Yes...please..."

Harry lunged forwards once again, seeming to realize that Ginny wasn't going to snap out of it as he had earlier assumed. It seemed that she really believed it was her fault that Ron was dead, that Hermione had been doing him a kindness – it was like she wanted to believe it, so that she wouldn't have to believe that her brother had been killed in cold blood, that her beloved was a monster. It was wrapped, wrong, yet Ginny seemed to be broken – she needed something to cling to – the guilt and pain of believing a lie seemed worth it, when it was hope and love that appeared to be promised in return. Quite willingly, she had picked up the pieces of her rose-tinted glasses, and was putting them back together.

A flash of red, and Harry was on the ground again as Hermione stood – casting a grateful smile in Bella's direction before her expression hardened once again.

"Will you never learn Harry? You're powerless without your wand! You can't stop me, and you can't stop Ginny either. You can't separate us!" her voice seemed passionate, blazing with a stoked fire that burned within her. She took Ginny's hand, pulled to girl to her feet, to stand by her side, "Tell him Ginny! Tell him he can't separate us!"

Slowly wiping her eyes, Ginny spoke on command, "You can't Harry..I love her..."

"But she doesn't love you! She's tricking you Ginny!" shouted Harry, desperate, and Hermione's face was thunderous.

"Lies!" she screamed, turning to face Ginny, giving back the Weaslette's wand forcefully, "He wants you to doubt me, to doubt us! He wants to stop us! You mustn't let him, prove that you trust me, that you love me! Kill him! Kill him now Ginny!"

Ginny was so desperate to believe...

_Fleur paced around the empty spaces, wanting to scream yet unable. She felt uneasy, scared, she knew she'd always stand by Hermione...but what would Hermione be doing? That look she had seen in Hermione's eyes, it was frightening. It was the look of someone who had lost care for consequences, someone who was already on their way to being crazy._

_The eyes of someone who was becoming a monster. Someone who was losing themselves._

_Someone who was running out of time._

Ginny was breathing hard, tears streaming down her face as Hermione smiled victoriously from behind. Harry wouldn't troubling them anymore, and Ginny was bound to the brunette's side by the bonds of murder. A small chuckle escaped as she lent her lips against the red-head's neck, kissing ever so softly, sending a shiver rippling through Ginny's already trembling form.

"You're mine..." the words, murmured like a caress, forced a sharp intake of breath and a quickening heartbeat.

Bella looked on with concern. The death of the Weasel and the Potter boy were pleasing – but why had the girl been spared? Worse, why was Hermione behaving like a lover towards her? Surely she couldn't have forgotten Fleur, the reason for everything that had already transpired? Something wasn't right, more so than before...

"You'll do anything for me, won't you? Because you love me? You want us to be together?"

A nod, feeble, hopeful – pathetic.

"Then get my time-turner. I need it...so I can prove my love to you..."

A pop, almost instantaneous, and Ginny was gone.

Hermione turned to Bellatrix with a resolute face, "No-one will stop her...and she will return..."

The words slipped out, like water they were clear. The reason for Hermione's behavior...she was using Ginny – her heart had already hardened that much, that she was able to do such a thing. Bella stared in disbelief. Was it possible for a person to change that much, so quickly?

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to end this."


End file.
